


The Ultimate Trap for the Great Red Hood

by sfowler1991



Category: Batman (Comics), Batman: Under the Red Hood (2010)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-29
Updated: 2021-01-04
Packaged: 2021-03-08 23:40:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 6
Words: 22,428
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27255091
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sfowler1991/pseuds/sfowler1991
Summary: What happens when Red Robin is kidnapped by one of Red Hood's enemies, Black Mask? What happens when things get more complicated when Red Hood/Jason's boyfriend rookie cop Dick Grayson and his butler Alfred Pennyworth are also captured? Will Jason give everything up just to protect his family? Will Batman get back in time to save the day? Warning: A lot of rape used in this fic, so don't read if that triggers you.
Relationships: Dick Grayson/Jason Todd, Tim Drake/Kon-El | Conner Kent
Comments: 2
Kudos: 33





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This fic is very intense, I wanted to show what Jason would risk to keep his family safe. There is rape in this fic and emotional and physical abuse in this fic. If that bothers you or triggers you, don't read. Also, this is about a human trafficking ring, so there may be mentions of underage sex, so don't read if that upsets you

**The Ultimate Trap for the Great Red Hood**

**Chapter 1**

Jason was working on a case. It was a trafficking case in his own backyard, and he couldn’t have it. There were few things he hated more than human trafficking and he was going to make these bastards pay. He was on their trace when he got a com call from Red Robin, and reluctantly he answered it.

“What do you want Little Red, I’m working a case,” he said sounding annoyed. When he didn’t receive a reply, his brows furrowed. “Little Red?”

“We know you are on a case, Red Hood. Our boss wants to send a message to you to stop trying to bust us. We’ve got your pretty little birdie, and if you want him, you’ll have to find him.”

Jason frowned, “How do I know he is still alive? You could have killed him already and just used his com link to call me.”

Jason heard a rustling, then he heard the same gruff voice, “Alright kid, no tricks. Tell him you’re alive, that’s it.”

There was a pause and then Red Robin answered the line. “Red, I’m sorry, I was just doing patrol when these guys ambushed me…There were too many… I cou…”

“That’s enough kid!” The lead voice growled. “Now Hood, if you want your little birdie alive, you’ll meet us at Pier 21. And you’ll come alone and tell no one, otherwise the kid dies!”

Jason frowned. He knew these guys meant it and Red Robin’s life would be at stake if he told someone. Besides, if he _did_ tell someone, it’d be his boyfriend Dick Grayson, also known as Nightwing at night, and he knew Nightwing would never let him go alone. Still, he knew that if he were missing for more then a few days, Nightwing would foolishly come looking for him and where would that leave them. Jason sighed; he knew what he had to do.

“Nightwing, this is Red Hood.”

“What’s up Hood?”

“Listen, I found a lead on my case. I’m going in undercover and I might not be able to contact you for a while. I have to ask you not to come looking for me, it will only get us both in more trouble than we need.”

“When should I look for you to be back,” Jason could hear the frown in Dick’s voice, but he knew Dick wouldn’t follow, at least not for a while and hopefully by then, both he and Red Robin would be out of danger.

Jason sighed, “Not sure how long I will be gone, at least a week…”

“I’ll come looking for you if you are gone for more than a week…”

“No Wing, I need you here. I need you covering my territory if I am gone longer. You know I can take care of myself…”

“I won’t make any promises. I know you think you are not worth saving and that the family has turned its back on you, but that’s not true. We all still care about you, it’s just the way you work that we don’t care for…”

Jason rolled his eyes; he was tired of this same argument over and over again. “My way gets things done, permanently. Listen, I don’t want to argue with you Wing. I will be back as soon as I can be…I…” He paused, he wasn’t used to having attachments that he had to worry about. “…I’ll miss you while I’m gone…Promise you won’t go looking for someone else while I’m absent.” Jason smirked.

“I won’t Jaybird, you’re the only one, I promise.”

Jason sighed, “I’ll be back…eventually…”

With that, he cut the com off. He didn’t have time to waste, every second was a second that the men holding Red Robin could get tired of waiting for him. He didn’t want to risk them hurting Red any more than they probably already had. Red Hood raced on his motorcycle to Pier 21. He knew most likely there was a trap involved and that ultimately, he was at a disadvantage because of having no backup, but he wouldn’t risk Red Robin’s life. He had finally gotten on good terms with the batfamily and even the demon child was growing on him. He didn’t want to break that now.

He was about to climb to the roof to get a better look when he heard someone approach behind him. Jason turned around in a flash and pulled out his guns. There was no way he was going to be done in by some stupid thugs.

“About time you got here Red Hood, we were beginning to think you didn’t care if we killed the little birdie.”

Jason snarled and pointed his gun at the thug, “No, I care, but I don’t care about killing you.”

Jason put his hand on the trigger and prepared to fire, “I wouldn’t do that if I were you. If you do, you’ll never know where we have Red Robin.”

Jason frowned and put his gun away. “Alright fine, we’ll play your little game. Now where is Red Robin,” Jason growled through gritted teeth.

“Follow me,” was all the man said and then turned and started to walk in the building.

Jason continued to frown, he didn’t like where this was going, but he followed anyways. They went through a few hallways and a few rooms and finally entered into a large viewing room. The man tapped a few things on a keyboard and a video feed came up of Red Robin chained, hanging from some higher place. There were at least twenty thugs guarding him, a bit paranoid, but then again, they did kidnap a member of the batfamily.

“How do I know this is a real feed and not recorded,” Jason demanded.

The man pulled a microphone out and pressed a button. “Hey Red Robin, someone here wants to talk to you…”

Jason watched as Red Robin slowly lifted his head. He had a distant look in his eyes as if he’d been drugged or something and there was a trail of blood running down the side of his face. Jason scowled at the man. “You weren’t supposed to hurt him!”

The man shrugged, “He continued to fight us, he tried to run away. We had to stop him. But don’t worry, he wasn’t hurt too bad, we have people who can look these things over.”

Jason sighed but stepped up to the microphone. “Hey Little Red, are you okay?”

Red Robin tilted his head, as if thinking about it, “I think so, not much more than a minor concussion I’d say…Where are you Hood?”

“I’m here…I think…I’ll come down to see you as soon as I can…Stay strong…”

“I will Hood, these guys won’t break me…”

Jason turned back to the man. “I want to see him!”

“Right this way, the boss will be waiting for us…”

‘Good,’ Jason thought, ‘then I can kick his ass myself for daring to capture one of my brothers!’

Jason followed the man down some stairs for three flights and they eventually ended up in the basement. The first thing Jason did was locate Red Robin. He was still hanging, but he was gagged now. The next thing he did was look around the room. There were still the twenty thugs he’d seen on the video monitor, looked like basic hired muscle to him. The next thing he noticed was that there were a group of guys in nicely dressed suits, more like bodyguards, at least ten of them, and there was someone standing in the middle of them.

“If it isn’t my rival, the famous Red Hood,” came a voice Jason knew all too well, Roman Sionis, the Black Mask. Jason sighed, so this was who was behind the grand scheme of kidnapping his brother.

“What do you want Roman,” Jason demanded.

“Right to the point I see, I like that…Very well, what I want is you at my feet, helpless to stop me. You’ve been a thorn in my side for far too long, and now you’re getting in the middle of my…unique business trade…”

Jason frowned, “So, you’re behind the trafficking ring.”

“Of course I am Hood. You’ve been messing around in my drug trade and stopping me at every corner. I had to get creative. I had to think outside the box. But then this unique opportunity came to me, and it pays a lot more than the drugs ever did.”

Jason shook his head, “You’re mad, you had to know I would stop you. Nothing like this goes on in my hood without me knowing about it. And even if you take me out of the picture, which you won’t, I’m sure it won’t be long before Batman takes up the case.”

“Ah, but that’s the beauty of it. I happen to know from my sources that Batman it out of the country on League business and that the blue bird, Nightwing, is in charge for now. I also happen to know that Batman is going to be gone for at least a month. So, I have some time…You, however, are out of time.”

“And what makes you think that?”

“Simple Red Hood, I have the upper hand…I have Red Robin. My men have drugged him heavily, so he’s not escaping on me any time soon, if at all. I knew you’d come for him.”

“Oh yeah,” Jason retorted, “How’s that? I haven’t been connected to the Batfamily in a long time. Why would you think I would care about what happened to them?”

“Well you see, I have been doing my research. I know that you have been working with the Bats. I know that you care about them. I also know, from talking with Joker, that you use to be one of them. Now…You can act like you don’t care about Red Robin all you want, but I know you really do. Now, the only question is: Are you going to fight us and cause the death of Red Robin, or are you going to do everything I say and save his life.”

Jason shook his head, “You would be stupid to murder one of Bat’s kids. You’ll have Batman on your ass the rest of your life.”

“Maybe not. After all, Joker killed you and he’s still alive. Or maybe you’re right and that only you didn’t matter to him.”

Jason growled and Red Robin began to struggle. He tried to say something, but he was gagged, and it just came out muffled.

“Truth be told Red Hood, I don’t care what you choose, but time is ticking away, so I’d chose quickly.” As he said this, he pulled a gun out and pointed it at Red Robin. At the same his two men closest to Red Robin pulled out a knife and pressed it to Red Robin’s neck and one to his side. Jason took a step forward and the other guards and the thugs not threatening Red Robin’s life pulled their guns on Jason. There were too many of them to defeat alone. He was really starting to regret not having backup after all. However, he knew that if he were gone more than a few weeks, Nightwing would come looking for them, sooner if they thought he and Red Robin were together. Jason hoped it didn’t come to that.

Jason weighed his options, but he didn’t want to risk Red Robin’s life. He hoped that Nightwing and Robin would come looking after a week. He could last a week with these idiots.

“ **FINE** ,” Jason growled through gritted teeth. “I’ll do what you want Roman, but you let Red Robin go!”

“You can’t possibly think I am that stupid Red Hood. If I let Red Robin go, then I have nothing over you and you’ll just run off like you always do. No, Red Robin stays with us as a…guest. However, if you do what you are told, no harm will come to him. If you don’t do what you’re told, well…” He nodded to one of his men that was guarding Red Robin and they drew a small thin line on Red Robin’s cheek before pulling away the knife with a smirk.

“You BASTARD! Don’t you DARE touch him again,” Jason billowed.

“Then we have a deal,” Black Mask asked.

Jason sighed. Red Robin was shaking his head back and forth trying to tell him no, but Jay didn’t listen. “Fine, Roman, we have a deal! But the second you hurt Red Robin, I will kill you, I swear to it!”

Black Mask smirked, showing he’d known all along what Red Hood would decide. “First thing is first. I want you to kneel before me! This isn’t a request, in case you were wondering, it’s an order. And, I’d think before I said no because we _will_ hurt Red Robin if you refuse.”

Jason gritted his teeth; he was going to gut this man the second he got the chance! However, one glance at Red Robin, and Jason sighed. Still gritting his teeth, he slowly knelt down on his knees in front of Black Mask. Jason was pissed off.

“Now see, that wasn’t so hard, now was it,” Black Mask said with a smirk. Jason’s teeth were still gritted, he wanted to kill Roman right now. “Now, I want you to hand over the red hood you are wearing. It will be my newest trophy.” Jason growled, but with the guards still around Red Robin, he wouldn’t risk it. Frowning, Jason pulled the release on his red hood mask and took it off, slowly handing it to Black Mask.

“There, now you have me kneeling before you and you have my hood, now unchain Red Robin,” Jason billowed.

“Not just yet. He will be released from his bonds when we get to our place. Until then, he will remain in his bonds, with his guards at his side.” Jason looked like he was about to object but Black Mask nodded and one of the guards pressed the knife closer into Red Robin. Red Robin was good at masking pain, but Jay saw right through it.

“ALRIGHT! You made your point! Please, stop it now!”

Black Mask smiled, but nodded and the guard pulled the knife away again. “That was a warning Hood, the next time it will be for real.” Jason didn’t trust himself to speak, so he just nodded curtly. “Alright, Hood, we have business to discuss. Now, calling you Red Hood seems so…formal…I’d like to know your name.”

Jason sneered, “Drop dead!”

“Now, now, lets play fair. You know my name, and you are going to be working for me, so it’s only fair I know yours. Don’t worry, it’s not information I will share with anyone, I just want to know…for my records. Of course, I could always punish you for not obeying me…”

Jason again saw Red Robin shaking his head no and sighed, if he refused, then Red Robin would pay the price. “Fine!” Jason gritted between his clinched teeth. “My name is Jason, and that is all you are getting from me!”

“Of course, of course, you’re afraid if I knew your full name, your whole ‘batfamily’ would be in danger.” Black Mask chuckled. “Don’t you worry, a first name is fine, and I have no interest in knowing the “batfamily’s” secret identity, if I had wanted that, I’d have already unmasked Red Robin. Now, lets go to our new home and we will talk some more. But before that…I want you to strip.”

Jason’s scowl deepened, “Say what! Aren’t I a little old for you Roman?”

Black Mask smirked, “Oh, it’s nothing like that, well, not this time. It’s simply that I do not wish to be followed by any member of your family and to make sure you have no trackers, I want you to strip. Everything. No shoes, no socks, and…no boxers…” At this Black Mask’s smirk widened. This was not just about trackers it was also about humiliating Jason. “Oh don’t worry, we’re going to do the same with Red Robin of course, however, I highly doubt he has trackers in his underwear, so he can at least keep those on…Be grateful that I allow you both the courtesy of keeping your masks on.”

“I will undress myself, and I will undress Red Robin. If you think I trust your men to touch him, you’re dead wrong!”

Black Mask sighed, “I can’t allow that. You might try to help him escape, although that would be foolish. I have traps set that only I know how to deactivate, and I punish severely for those who try to run away. However, I understand your concern for you… _partner_ , so I will allow supervised removal.” He nodded to one of his men and they pulled out a briefcase and inside was a collar. They took it out and placed it around Red Robin’s neck. “Now Jason, you may help him undress, but know one false move and I have the remote that controls his collar. If you do anything I don’t like, I will activate it and it will continue to shock him until I turn it off. Is that clear.” Jason nodded curtly. “Good, now be a good boy Jason and you undress first.”

Jason glared at Black Mask but slowly he did as he was told. He undressed, taking everything off, including his boxers. His scowl was boring holes into Black Mask the whole time. “There, I’m undressed, now can I help him, or is there some other stupid task you want me to do?”

Black Mask nodded, “You can help him, but my men will be right there with you. They will unlock his bonds long enough for you to take off his top and bottom and shoes, then the bonds go back on. I’m afraid with his escape attempts, we can’t allow him to be unchained for long.”

Jason opted not to argue the chains but looked at the gag and frowned. “His gag comes off!”

“Fine, fine, take the gag off, it’s not as if the two of you will be riding together anyways.”

Jason pursed his lips together but walked up to Red Robin. A rather big thug stood in his way. “Get out of my way before I make you move.” Black Mask nodded and the thug moved, and Jason was in front of Red Robin.

First, Jason took the gag out, then Jason slowly began to help Red Robin undress, “Little Red, I’m sorry about this but I promise I will keep you safe,” Jason whispered.

“Hood, you can’t do this, you can’t let Black Mask make you his pawn,” Red Robin pleaded.

“Might as well call me Jay now, Mask already knows my name,” Jason grunted.

“That’s what I mean, you’re compromising your own safety to protect me…”

“It will be okay Little Red, I’ll figure a way out of this for you. I’m not going to let them hurt you!”

“That’s enough talking,” Black Mask ordered. “I don’t care that you two are lovers, you are not going to start planning behind my back.”

Jason and Red Robin looked up with confused looks in their eyes. “Lovers?!?”

“Of course, why do you think I kidnapped Red Robin in the first place. I knew he was your lover boy and that you would come to his rescue.” Jason was about to argue when Roman continued, “If he weren’t your lover, I would have killed him off the minute he tried to bust my trafficking ring. That or sold him off.” Jason’s eyes widened as he stared at Roman, the guards were once again between Red Robin and Jason.

“Fine Roman, you caught me, but before we leave, I deserve the right to kiss my…lover as you so quaintly put it.”

Black Mask nodded, “I suppose I can allow that much, but nothing funny or he gets the shock of his life!”

Jason sighed as the guards parted again and he walked up to a bound Red Robin. He leaned in to kiss him and whispered in his ear. “Okay Baby B, this is the scenario that we have to play to stay alive, so don’t screw it up. Just pretend I’m Connor…If we’re still here in a week, Nightwing will come looking for us…” Slowly Jason leaned in and kissed Red Robin squarely on the lips. Red Robin knew that both of their lives depended on the story, so he played along and kissed back, pretending Jason was Connor. After a split-second Jason was pulled away.

“Alright lover boy, that’s enough,” one of the guards said pulling Jason away and slapping his ass. Jason glared back at the man and took a few extra mental snapshots of the man, vowing to kill him later. “Not bad Red Hood, you actually have a nice ass.” Jason growled but didn’t want to risk Red Robin’s safety, so he walked away.

“Alright Roman, we’re stripped, now what,” Jason growled.

“You, my boy, will be riding with me. Your lover will be riding in the back with my men so that the two of you don’t have time to hatch a plan.” Jason just nodded. “You will be sitting at my feet of course, can’t have my new whore seen in public after all.”

Jason growled and punched Roman in the face. “Don’t you **EVER** call me that again!” Roman frowned and pushed a button on his watch and Jason heard Red Robin cry out in pain. Jason looked up with wide eyes as he saw electricity sparking around the collar on Red’s neck. Jason turned to go to his brother’s aid, but four of Roman’s bodyguards grabbed him and pulled him back. “Stop it! Stop it now Roman! Please!”

Black Mask smirked seeing Jason beg him, he loved the sight. “Now, now my little whore, you are my property now, and as such you won’t fight back, and you will never strike me again!”

“I won’t! I won’t! I promise! Just please make it stop! You’re hurting him!”

“You will have to do better then that. Bend down and kiss my shoe and beg for forgiveness and I might relent.”

Jason didn’t give it a second thought. He could hear his brother’s screams of agony from the shock treatment. He had to stop it. Jason dropped to his knees and kissed Black Mask’s shoes. “I’m sorry,” he said quickly and kissed the shoe again. “I’m sorry, I won’t ever hit you again!” He kissed the shoe again, “Please! Please stop it!”

Roman put his foot on top of Jason’s head and pressed it to the cement floor. “I hope this has been a lesson to you! I will call you what I want, and I will do with you what I want, and you will not object! This shocking rate he has on now is low, next time I will turn it up to the next degree and so on as you continue to disobey me!” Roman finally pressed another button on his watch and the shocking stopped. Red Robin was breathing heavy and would have fallen had it not been for the two guards holding him up.

Roman pulled Jason up by his hair and growled at him, “I hope you’ve learned your lesson and you will behave now.”

“I…I will! I will! Just please don’t hurt him again!”

Roman smirked and nodded, “That’s a good boy. Now, we have to place some blindfolds on you, it wouldn’t do to have you seeing where we are going. Don’t you worry, nothing will happen to your lover unless you do something stupid again. Now, in the front of the car, you will be sitting at my feet. I am going to arrange you however I want you to sit and you will stay that way unless I tell you otherwise, do you understand!”

Jason’s hair was still in Roman’s grip, so he sighed, “I understand. I’ll do what you say to do, just don’t hurt Red Robin again!”

“Good boy.” Roman let go of Jason’s hair and patted him on the head like a dog. He nodded at the guards around Red Robin and they pulled a bag over his head. Next Roman took his tie he had around his neck and untied it and wrapped it around Jason’s eyes. Slowly they were guided to the car. Roman got in first as his bodyguard held Jason and then Jason was gently put in, in a kneeling position, his front facing Roman.

“Now, I want you to understand that right now, you are the lowest thing in my organization. You are no better than my whore and you will be treated as such. Because of this, you will be riding in a…special position…” Jason didn’t like the sound of that, but he refused to show any emotion. Roman took the back of Jason’s head and slowly guided it forward. His face was pressed against Roman’s clothed crotch and Jason frowned.

“You know what? I really do want you to know your position here, so why don’t you do me a favor. Kiss it!” Jason swallowed. The crotch was fully covered, so that was good, but still it was degrading. However, all Jason had to do was think about Red Robin’s cries of pain from the shocking and he relented. Jason let out a sigh and slowly he kissed Roman’s zipper.

“That was a good little boy,” Roman said as the last of his men loaded into the back of the van with Red Robin.

They took off and drove around. Based on Jason’s internal clock, he guessed they’d been driving for at least an hour. Gotham was a big city so they could be anywhere. He doubted that they were outside of the city because all of Roman’s dealings were in the docks of Gotham and he doubted the man would stray far from his work. Jason’s face had been pressed to the zipper the whole time, so maybe that was why he suddenly noticed the zipper being pulled down. Jason dreaded what might happen next, but he swallowed his emotions, they would get him, and Red Robin, killed.

Roman lowered his boxers’ rim and pulled out his dick. Jason could feel the skin on skin contact with his lips and it was hard not to frown. “Go ahead my little whore,” Roman said twisting his fingers tightly in Jason’s hair, “Kiss it for me. Show me what kind of a whore you are!”

Jason sighed, ‘Think of Little Red’ he told himself as he slowly kissed the bastard’s dick. Roman hummed, “That felt good, now, do it again.” Jason took a breath; he knew this was all about humiliation and control and he had to look past his own pride. He had to keep himself and Red Robin alive long enough to either free Red Robin or be rescued by the others. Slowly he kissed it again.

“Very good job my little whore,” he said pulling his boxers up again and zipping his pants up, much to Jason’s relief. “Now, we’re at our destination and I have promised my men a…show of sorts, a payment for their work in capturing Red Robin. You see, all these men I got off the streets, well, they are men with a vendetta against the great Red Hood. When I told them my prize would be the Red Hood, well they were all too happy to comply.”

Jason could hear the van parking somewhere and they were being pulled out. He heard several sets of footsteps and assumed it was the men in the back with Red Robin. “I want proof that Red Robin won’t be harmed!”

“Oh, you want Little Red to watch our little show,” Roman asked using Jason’s nickname for Red Robin.

“NO!” Jason was quick to respond and Roman chuckled. “I…I just want assurances and proof that he isn’t being hurt!” Jason could feel them moving and he could only assume they were in an elevator. The ding and sound of doors opening confirmed his suspicions.

“Very well.” (They were in a basement again, no windows and very little light. They were in a long hallway with a lot of doors.) They followed what Jason assumed was a hallway for a long while before finally stopping. One of the guards pulled out a key card and slid it in a lock by the door and it opened and Jason’s blindfold was temporarily removed.

Jason was escorted in and saw a set of shackles attached to the wall. He watched as Red Robin was led in and released from his cuffs only to be cuffed in the chains attached to the walls. Jason looked around the room. No windows. No air vents. The only exit was the same door they had come in at. Jason frowned.

“There, now you’ve seen him and where he will be staying. Now it’s time to go do our show.”

“Jay, don’t do this!” A guard backhanded Red Robin for speaking.

“It’s okay kid, I’ll be fine, it’s just another under cover mission, right,” he tried to comfort his little brother. “I’ll be back as soon as I can be…I promise…”

Jason was escorted out of the room and the door was slammed shut and the mechanical lock could be heard locking. Jason sighed as his blindfold was placed back over his eyes.

“We can’t have you knowing where your lover is being held after all,” Roman stated calmly. Jason could hear the elevator and knew they were now going up, but up where, he didn’t know.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

Jason faced his fate with a frown. He knew this wouldn’t be pleasant for him, but he could push through it. He wouldn’t give these bastards anything to work with. He had to think about Red Robin. He wouldn’t fight them because he wanted to keep his brother safe.

“Now, first off, you will help your new…boss,” Black Mask smirked. He lowered his pants then his boxers and sat in his chair at his desk. There would just be enough room for Jason to fit under the desk, if he was going to make Jason do what he thought he was going to do. “Now, kneel before your master and do it!”

Jason swallowed hard. It was going to take all of his pride not to bite back on this one, but he had to think about his brother. Jason sighed and crawled to Baack Mask’s legs and pursed his lips before he kissed Black Mask’s dick.

Black Mask smirked, “That was nice, but that’s not what I had in mind. Now go on and open that pretty little mouth of yours.”

‘FUCKFUCKFUCKFUCKFUCK!’ Jason screamed mentally; this bastard was going to make him suck his dick. Jason swore under his breath, but Black Mask held up his watch and Jason relented, slowly opening his mouth with a sigh. He was forced to continue until Mask released in his mouth and then Mask forced his lips shut so Jason had to swallow every last drop. The salty liquid tasted bitter in his mouth but Jason had to think about his brother’s safety.

“Now tell me, does your lover taste that good,” Black Mask mocked.

Jason’s eyes narrowed. Dick Grayson was his boyfriend, not Red Robin, but for appearances and to keep Little Red safe, he had to act this way. However, thinking about the love he and Dick had made, Dick had never forced him to throat him like this, they just didn’t do that. Jason frowned.

“Like I would tell you about my awesome love life,” Jason muttered and all the men in the room laughed.

Black Mask smirked and then jabbed a needle in Jason. At first Jason thought that Roman had intended to drug him, but on second glance, he saw the needle withdrawing something red and realized that Black Mask was drawing his blood. Jason pulled away and the needle was pulled out.

“Now my dear pet, I will find out who you really are. I will have my men do a DNA test on your blood and then I will know exactly who you are.”

Black Mask smirked at the horror on Jason’s face. If Black Mask knew who he was, then everyone in Jay’s life was in danger and he had no way of warning them. Jason knew he was totally screwed now.

“Now my pet, I’m going to leave you with my men here,” Black Mask nodded over to the hired thugs and Jason frowned. Seeing the look on the men’s’ faces left no room for interpretation as to what they planed to do with him. “Now you will be a good little whore for them, won’t you? I wouldn’t want to have to punish your precious Red Robin, now would I?”

Jason scowled and gritted his teeth, he’d gotten himself into some deep shit this time. “No,” he finally ground out between clenched teeth.

“No, what,” Black Mask asked with a smirk.

“No _sir_ ,” Jason spat.

“That’s a good boy. Now behave while I’m gone, and I might even reward you. But daddy has some business to attend to, stuff your capture got in the way of. Now, you’ll be a good little whore, won’t you? You’ll behave and I won’t get any calls about you misbehaving, and not obeying the men’s orders?”

“No sir,” Jason forced.

“Good, once I get back, the DNA results should be back and I will know exactly who you are and who else you are connected to.” Black Mask smirked down at Jason and ruffled his hair. “I’ll be back eventually.”

Jason sighed in defeat as the men surrounded him, all laughing and with stupid grins on their faces. Jason knew this was going to hurt like a bitch, but he was determined to live through it.

“Oh! One more thing I should add,” Black Mask said turning back. “Do what you want with Hood here, but make sure he lives. No life-threatening injuries, you got it? I want his defeat to be very long and drawn out and painful. I want him to beg for death…”

Jason scowled, “I will never beg for death, I will always keep fighting!”

“You say that now, my dear pet, but just wait. After you’ve been here a while, your spirit will break, I’ll see to that. But even when you beg for death, I won’t let you have it. I want to destroy you!”

Jason frowned but opted not to argue, after all, Black Mask was holding all the cards right now. “Hey Boss, we can’t kill him you said, but can we rough him up? Beat him and rape him and all that?”

“You can do what you want, but no permanent scares. After all, he has to look somewhat presentable when I take him to the club,” Mask smirked and with that he left Jason in the hands of the men. Jason knew he was going to hate this, but he made up his mind he would not cry out, he wouldn’t give these men that satisfaction.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

Four hours had passed before Black Mask returned. Jason was being held up for what seemed like the thousandth time as the men took a belt to his back. Jason could feel welts beginning to form and he knew moving was going to hurt like a bitch, but he still refused to cry out. When Black Mask entered the room, he held up his hand and the men stopped the whipping. Jason’s back felt raw.

“Well Jason Todd, how was your time with your new friends,” Black Mask asked with a smirk.

“Just peachy,” Jason growled.

“Well, Mr. Todd, I did my research. It seems that Red Robin isn’t your lover after all,” at this announcement, Jason stiffened, if Mask thought that Red Robin was no longer of any use, he’d get rid of him. “Oh, don’t worry, I still plan on keeping him around, after all, he may not be your lover, but he is your partner.” Jason tried not to sigh in relief.

Jason watched with fear as Black Mask motioned for someone to enter the door. Jason’s heart sank when several men came in guarding rookie cop Richard Grayson and…NO, it couldn’t be! These bastards had also taken Al, and Bruce was out of town! FUCK!

“Let them go Black Mask! You don’t need them! You’ve got me,” Jason tried to keep his voice level.

“Ah, but how perfect is it that now I _do_ have your lover, and the man who helped raise you. I would have nabbed Wayne too, but it seems he is out on business for Wayne-Tech.” Black Mask sighed as if this were a great inconvenience. “I guess your lover and the man who raise you, as well as your partner will have to do.”

“What do you mean I’m not Red Hood’s lover,” Dick asked trying to play dumb.

“Oh, please do stop the dramatics Officer Grayson, I already know that Red Hood is really Jason Todd,” Black Mask said annoyed and reached over and pulled Jason’s mask off.

“You see, I have been planning this for a good long while now. I’ve been trying to figure out what the best way was to shut down Red Hood. I’ve been having my spies follow Hood’s movements. I’ve seen that he works a lot with Red Robin, Nightwing, Batman and Robin, but since I couldn’t find Robin, and I didn’t really want to deal with Nightwing, I went for Red Robin. I had my men kidnap Red Robin because I knew Red Hood would come running, and he did. I gave him a choice: do whatever I tell him, or Red Robin suffers. He chose to follow my orders.”

“However, I figured I was wrong about Red Robin being his lover because I wasn’t quite convinced by their kiss. So, I had him tell me his name. Of course, to protect you, his family, he only gave me a first name, but I drew his blood and ran a DNA test and found out who he really was under the mask. He gets points for telling the truth about his first name, so I don’t have to punish anyone for his not telling me the truth, however, I felt that to have my complete revenge, I needed something more.”

“That’s when I did my research on Jason Todd. It was a sad story really, a kid raised on the Gotham streets. But what a happy ending, Bruce Wayne took him in like his own and had his butler raise him.” Jason growled at this, but Black Mask seemed unphased by this. “Then there was a lapse in his life history where I couldn’t find anything about him…”

Jason frowned, “I was traveling.”

“You were killed by Joker,” Black Mask said simply. “See, I’ve worked with the clown before, so I know about your little run in with him, but that doesn’t really matter to me.” Black Mask shrugged and continued. “Anyways, as I continued searching, I found out that you and Officer Dick Grayson were fucking each other…”

“Do please watch your language sir,” Alfred said with a frown.

“Shut up old man,” Black Mask frowned at Alfred and one of the men guarding them moved to backhand Alfred, but Black Mask held his hand up and the guard stopped. “Now, as I was saying, I found out that Red here,” he said pinching Jason’s cheek, “was fucking around with Officer Dick Grayson, so I thought that would be the perfect little…treat for my new pet.”

Jason frowned, “Can I say something?”

“Sure, my little whore,” Black Mask smirked as he stroked Jason’s cheek and Jason had to force himself not to pull away with revulsion.

“You have me here. You have Red Robin. You have Officer Grayson. You don’t need Alfred. Just let him go.”

“Oh but see that’s the beauty of this plan. You see, I have almost everyone you care about, save for Wayne and Robin, and Nightwing, I know you don’t care about the bat. I know that I will have complete control over you now…” He nodded and two of his men stepped forward and put collars around Dick and Alfred’s neck, the same kind they had put on Red Robin and Jason frowned. “Now hold still Jason, I need to put a tracking chip in you.”

Jason frowned, “Why do you need a tracking chip in me? It’s not like I plan on going anywhere.”

“Because, if I am going to have the famous Red Hood working my club, then I need to make sure I can keep track of him at all times.”

Jason’s frown deepened. “Wait a minute, no one ever said anything about working a club!” Black Mask held a device over Jason’s right shoulder and pressed a button, inserting the chip.

“Well you see, since you’ve been meddling in my trafficking business, I have lost money, so you are simply going to have to make up that money. Now, let’s take your new friends down to their new home.”

“Oh please do mess up, Hood, I’d love to play with your little friend,” one of the Maroni brothers said, gently caressing a finger across Dick’s face.

Jason growled, “Get the HELL away from him!”

“Jay, it’s fine,” Dick tried to calm him down.

“No, it’s not Golden Boy, you don’t know what these bastards will do,” Jason fired as the were forcefully marched down the hallway.

“And I suppose _you_ do,” Dick spat back and Jason looked away. Dick tilted his head and looked at his brother and lover for the first time. Jason was walking with a bit of a limp, and of course, no one could ignore Jason’s complete nakedness. Dick was worried what they had done with him already.

“That’s enough talking for now. You can talk more when you are in your new room…I of course will have to separate you all…” Black Mask started but Jason cut in.

“No!” He stated firmly, “They stay together, end of story! You may have captured my family, but that doesn’t mean you have to separate them! They’re not superheroes or vigilantes, they are just people. Hell, Grayson is just a rookie cop. They are not going to be able to hatch any plans of escape. Leave them be and let them stay together.”

“Don’t order me around,” Black Mask growled and backhanded Jason, flooring him. Jason wiped a bit of blood off his busted lip. “However, I suppose you were a good little whore for the men today and didn’t cause them any trouble while I was gone, so I suppose it won’t do any harm.” They stopped at an elevator and rode it down to subfloors to the very last one.

Slowly the procession was marched out of there and Jason noted that these were the same cells that Red Robin was locked in. “Is Litt…I mean, is Red Robin down here too?”

“Yes, Hood, this is the same place we put your partner at…”

“Has he been given clothes yet,” Jason frowned.

“No, he hasn’t earned them yet,” Black Mask replied simply.

“You promised to take care of him as long as I was compliant. I have done everything you have asked me to do. He could freeze down here in his boxers and mask,” Jason frowned.

Black Mask sighed, “Fine, we have to stop at the guard station to get prisoner clothing for these two anyways.”

“What’s wrong with what they have on,” Jason frowned.

“Wayne could have them bugged, or the police could have Grayson bugged. I can’t risk that.”

“Whatever,” Jason growled in anger.

They stopped at what looked like a guard’s station and guns were put on Jason. “I trust you two can be sensible,” Black Mask stated. “I trust you can change out of your clothing and into our standard prison uniforms without making a fuss. If not, well, we could always shoot Jason.”

Jason growled and Dick looked like he was about to object, but Alfred put a hand on him. “We can do what you want, just do not harm Master Jason.”

“Very sensible of you Mr. Pennyworth,” Black Mask stated with a smirk.

Jason waited with the guns at his head as Dick and Alfred changed into gray prison smocks. One of the Maroni’s had followed down as “muscle” to help out and while the guards had the guns trained on Jason, Maroni reached down and stroked Jason’s exposed cock. When Dick came out with Alfred and saw this, he had murder in his eyes, but Jason’s eyes told him firmly not to do anything and Dick huffed in annoyance.

They were marched down and stopped in front of a cell and Black Mask slid the key card in and Jason entered with the spare set of prison clothes. “Here Little Red, I brought you some clothes to wear so you wouldn’t freeze down here.”

Red Robin looked Jason up and down with a frown, he could tell Jason was hurt. “What did they do to you Jay?”

“Nothing for you to worry about,” Jason replied softly. “Get dressed, I will come back as soon as I can. I have…other stuff to attend to first.”

“What are they making you do,” Red Robin fired.

Jason sighed, “They have Al and Dick,” he whispered and Red Robin’s eyes went wide. “Don’t worry, Bats is still out there and so is the demon child…”

“Jay…” Red Robin started but Jason sighed, he was so tired.

“Little Red, be strong and don’t worry, it will work out in the end…”

Jason grunted as Maroni grabbed him by his hair, “Come on little whore, we have other things to get done. Say goodbye to your little birdie.”

Jason frowned but then sighed, “See you later Little Red,” and with that, Red Robin’s door was shut.

Jason was still held by his hair as they were marched further down the hallway. It seemed the further they went, the colder the hallway became. Jason sighed with relief when they finally stopped in front of a particularly dark cell and the door was opened. There was a bed, but there were no windows and no vents. There was no way out other than the door they came in, just like Red Robin’s cell. Jason frowned when they marched Dick over to a set of chains on the wall and chained his wrists there.

“Is that really necessary,” Jason asked with a frown.

“Well, we wouldn’t want the rookie cop to try escaping now, would we,” Black Mask asked. “You’ve been good so I will give you ten minutes with your family before we drag your ass out of there and back to work.”

Jason was shoved in and he stumbled and fell. Alfred was at his side immediately. The door slammed shut with a resounding bang.

“Master Jason, are you alright,” Alfred asked with worry.

“I’m fine Al, don’t worry.” Jason forced himself off the floor. His feet were freezing on this cold stone, but he’d get over it. He hated Alfred seeing him naked like this.

“Master Jason, do I want to know why you are not dressed at all,” Alfred asked.

Jason just looked very tired, this had been the longest fucking day ever. “I was told to strip off everything so that I didn’t have any hidden gadgets or goodies. They threatened Tim’s life, I did what I had to do to keep him alive.”

“Jason, what did they do to you,” Dick demanded.

“Nothing compared to what they plan to do to me, I’m sure. I don’t suppose either of you were able to send a message to Batman or the demon child before you were captured?”

Dick sighed, “I sent a distress call on my cop radio…I’m sure they will call Bruce when they can’t find me…Unless they do find me.”

“They won’t find you by any trackers that you might have had hidden on your uniform, both your clothes will be thrown into the incinerator so that no one can track you…They did the same with mine and Red Robin’s costumes. The only thing they didn’t burn was my Red Hood helmet, Black Mask is keeping that as a trophy.”

“That’s bull shit, they already have you, why do they need your helmet,” Dick billowed.

Jason frowned, “Look, I don’t have much time down here and I would rather not spend it here arguing.”

“What do you think they have planned for us,” Alfred asked gently.

Jason sighed again, “With this lot, your guess is as good as mine. I would guess that they will keep you down here to keep me in line. It sounds like the plan for me is to work the strip club.”

Alfred frowned, “They can’t force you to do that!”

Jason looked down, “They don’t have to Al, as long as they have you all here, they know I won’t disobey, and I won’t. I won’t risk any of you getting hurt on my account…”

“But Master Jason, this isn’t fair to you,” Alfred argued.

Jason shrugged, “I will survive Al, I’m tough.”

“But Jay,” Dick said with worry in his voice.

Jason sighed sadly and walked over to Dick and kissed him gently, “Don’t worry Dickie-Bird, no matter what they do to me, it won’t change how I feel about you. I just hope…” Jason looked away sadly, finding it hard to say it.

“Jay, no matter what they do to you, it won’t change how I feel about you either.”

“Aw, isn’t that sweet,” Maroni said smirking at the door and Jason frowned. Black Mask and his men stood behind Maroni, watching with a smile. Maroni walked up to Jason and pulled him away from Dick, dragging him by his hair. Dick tried to protest but could get nowhere because of the chains. Alfred tried to intercede, but Maroni backhanded him and completely floored Alfred. Alfred moved to help his young charge again and Jason sighed, all fight gone in him.

“Al, don’t, this is my punishment, don’t make it worse for you and Dick…”

“Yeah old man, back off,” Maroni smirked and pulled Jason in for a deep kiss. Alfred averted his eyes as Maroni reached down and began to stroke Jason’s dick. Dick was fuming, but he didn’t want to make it worse for Jay, so he bit his lip so he wouldn’t say anything.

“Come on little whore, tonight, Black Mask has agreed to let you sleep with me,” Maroni said with a devious smirk, Jason just sighed tiredly.

“Yes, sir,” he gritted out.

“Jay, don’t,” Dick tried to argue, looking worried.

“Save your breath, pig, Hood belongs to us now,” Maroni smirked again.

“Don’t worry Dick, I’ll be fi…” Jason started to say before he was cut off with another kiss from Maroni, this time his tongue went into Jason’s mouth and Maroni continued to stroke Jason.

Jason was pulled away and Dick growled. “Damn them! They’re using Jason like a piece of property.”

“Language young master,” Alfred chided but he frowned at the door. “I agree that what they are doing to Master Jason is horrible. His back was full of welts not to mention the other things.” Alfred sighed, “It’s good that you got a message out to Master Bruce though.”

Dick frowned, “That’s just it Alfred, I tried to get a message out, but it didn’t send. They must have been using something to disrupt my signal before they grabbed me. It’s true that I got a message out on my radio, but Bruce isn’t due back for a month and the cops don’t have the resources out there that we do. It will be a lot harder for them to find us. Hell, we’ve been tracking this trafficking ring for over three months now and haven’t found a thing. All I can hope is that if they don’t find anything, they will contact Bruce to let him know I am missing. That will at least get Bruce back to Gotham and then he will find you missing. Once that happens, he will know something is up…But that could take at least a month and what will happen to Jason in that time?”

Alfred sighed and shook his head, “I don’t know Master Dick, I hope he will be okay…”

“And what about Tim, they have him stuck away somewhere in here too,” Dick frowned. “If Bruce ever doubts that Jason cares about us again, I’ll beat him! Jason has proven time and again that he cares about us and this is the ultimate sacrifice. He’s sacrificing his freedom to protect us at great costs to himself.”

Alfred sighed, “Yes, Master Jason’s ways may not be the best, but he does have a good heart.”


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a fair warning this chapter has a lot of sex torture for Jason. There is also mention of underage stuff because Jason is brought to Black Mask's club to work, so skip over this chapter if you don't want to read that. Also, Jason is mentally tortured a lot in this and those who care about him have to watch, be warned. This chapter is a lot longer then the others because it has a lot more content and a lot more happens. Okay, I think I included everything. As always, reviews are always nice

**Chapter 4**

A week passed and Alfred and Dick didn’t see Jason at all. After that first week, Jason was marched down to their cells with Black Mask and his men. Maroni held tight to Jason and Jason looked like he was pissed about something.

“Alright old man, we have a job for you,” Black Mask said throwing an all-black suit at Alfred. “Get dressed now!”

“Not while all of you are watching,” Alfred frowned.

Black Mask rolled his eyes, “Fine, we’ll close the door. You have five minutes and then we hurt Todd.”

Alfred frowned but did as he was told. When the five minutes were up Alfred was just finishing up straightening his tie. He took a closer look at Jason and frowned. Though Jason had a pissed off look, he also had very dark circles under his eyes like he hadn’t slept much and the welts on his back were even redder and angrier.

“There, I am dressed, now what,” Alfred asked with a slight frown.

“You will be coming with us to the club. You will be making the drinks up at the bar, and just so you don’t try anything funny there, we will have a guard on you and you will be chained there as well so you don’t try to escape,” Black Mask explained.

“I see, and why am I going to work at the bar,” Alfred asked still frowning.

“Because it’s villain’s night, and it is Red Hood’s big day view. He will be dancing and servicing the customers while you prepare the drinks and we need you there for a little extra…motivation for Red Hood to be on his best behavior,” Black Mask said ruffling Jason’s hair.

“I see, then would Master Jason not be better suited wearing some sort of clothing? As I understand it, strip bars need the performer to have something to strip off. I have never heard of a strip bar that actually has a dancer dressed in the, erm, nude and dance and serve customers,” Alfred stated calmly.

“Good thing it’s not your job to think, now come on, lets get going before we are late,” Black Mask stated.

“And what if I refuse,” Alfred frowned.

Black Mask turned back with a scowl, “No Al, don’t do this,” Jason pleaded before he was punched hard in the stomach, effectively shutting him up.

“I don’t think you want to refuse, old man. You see, you still have your collar on and I can simply torture you until you agree,” Black Mask replied calmly.

Alfred frowned, “I’ve had many jobs in my lifetime, one of which was working with special forces, so torture does not phase me.”

“Oh,” Black Mask asked raising his eyebrow. “And what if I tortured your charges?”

Without another word, Black Mask pulled out another remote and pressed a button. Dick Grayson’s collar began to shock him. One of the guards pulled out a shock baton and began shocking Jason. Alfred’s eyes widened, looking between his two charges with worried and wide eyes.

“Stop it! Stop it now! I’ll go and I will be a perfect gentleman, just stop hurting them,” Alfred billowed.

Black Mask turned off the collar around Dick’s neck and nodded at the guard that was using the shock baton on Jason. The guard (once again Maroni) smirked deviously and pressed the baton to Jason’s crotch and shocked one last time before removing it completely. Jason cursed and would have crumpled to the ground had it not been for the guards holding him up.

“Now, enough stalling, I have customers waiting, and I’m sure the all famous _Red Hood_ ,” Black Mask said in a mocking tone, “doesn’t want all those kids to have all the attention.”

With that said the two of them were pulled out of the cell and marched to the elevator and road up to ground level. There they were loaded into a van. Jason and Alfred were moved into the back and their wrists were cuffed above them from chains hanging from the roof, then their ankles were secured below them, but they were allowed to retain a sitting position. Four guards loaded into the back and the doors were shut and they were off.

“Master Jason, what were they talking about, the other children that you would want to keep safe,” Alfred asked.

Jason sighed, “This is a human trafficking ring. They have kids from all over, not just Gotham, that they have… _acquired_. They are victims, but they are forced to work the strip clubs or they are sold off to other buyers.” Jason closed his eyes, “That’s probably the end game for me anyways, once they are tired of…playing with me.”

Jason sighed and Alfred noticed for the first time how truly tired Jason looked. “Master Jason, how much sleep have you had?”

Jason frowned, “Al, I’m not allowed to sleep, they have me working all day and all night. If I start to fall asleep, they beat me.”

Alfred frowned at this, “You have to sleep Master Jason, it’s important for your health.”

“Not to these guys it’s not,” Jason sighed again.

“Master Jason, I insist you start standing up for yourself. You will do no one any good in this condition. I mean, when was the last time you ate?”

Jason frowned, “You don’t want to know, it would only make you mad.”

“Master Jason,” Alfred said in that warning fatherly tone that no one had the nerve to disobey.

“I think the last time I ate a real meal was before I went on patrol when Red Robin was captured.”

“But Master Jason, that was over a week ago. You need to eat,” Alfred argued.

“Oh, he eats gramps,” one of the guards said with a smirk, “and drinks too.”

“That’s enough,” Jason growled, “he’s on a need to know basis and he doesn’t need to know that!”

“Oh, look how the mighty have fallen,” the guard continued. “You know my brother and I ran a drug ring for Black Mask once, but you murdered my brother and put us out of business. I have been waiting all this time to see that you got paid back and it’s nice to finally see how far you’ve fallen.” Jason frowned but bit his lip, he knew talking back only resulted in punishment and with Alfred this close, he wouldn’t risk it. “Yeah, he eats gramps. He eats a pile of shit,” he smirked and Jason’s eyes narrowed.

“What do you mean,” Alfred asked confused.

“I mean he eats shit! You know the shit that comes out of people’s asses, or in this case, Black Mask’s attack dogs. We clean out their kennel and then put their shit on a plate and Red here eats it, in front of all of us,” the guard smirked. “Of course, we have to wash his mouth out with soap after that because no one wants their dick sucked on after he’s been eating shit.”

Alfred frowned at the man then looked over at Jason, who seemed to be looking away in shame, “Master Jason,” Alfred asked, worry clear in his tone.

Jason sighed, “Yeah, what of it.”

“Why,” Alfred asked with worry and concern.

“Because if I refused, they promised to bring it down to you and Dick and force feed you with it. I won’t let you two suffer that, so I suffer through it…”

“He also drinks our piss,” another guard added with glee, clearly enjoying Jason’s discomfort.

“Hey, Red Whore, why not give us a show while we’re waiting for the arrival to the club, you know, keep us entertained,” the third guard asked with glee.

“Love to boys, but I’m a little bound up here,” Jason spat.

“Oh, we can take care of that,” the fourth guard said pulling out keys and unlocking Jason’s wrists. Jason rubbed them and Alfred realized there were red circles around Jason’s wrists, showing that he had been restrained tightly more than this one time. Alfred was about to comment when the first guard moved next to him and placed a gun to his head.

“Now come on Red Whore, show us a bit of what you can do. We won’t get any action tonight since you’re for sale, but you can still entertain us here while we wait. And no false moves or gramps here gets a bullet, got it,” guard one threatened.

Jason sighed, he was getting really tied of this game, but he didn’t want Alfred to be hurt. Slowly he got down on his knees in front of guard four. “Al, just…don’t watch…okay,” Jason said in defeat.

For the rest of the ride, Jason took turns sucking each guard’s dicks as they all took more than one turn and they all rotated who had the gun on Alfred. Thankfully Alfred had chosen to listen to Jason’s advice and had closed his eyes so he wouldn’t have to watch the show, however he could do nothing to block out the sounds of enjoyment from the men. After what seemed like forever the van began to slow and Jason sighed in momentary relief, they must be close to the club now.

“Too bad the show was over so soon,” guard four leered, “we were having so much fun, but then again, there’s always tomorrow.” Jason sighed as he knew it wasn’t a suggestion, but a promise.

The men all tucked themselves back into their pants and then the back door was opened. They undid Jason’s cuffs at his ankles and then the men freed Alfred. They were hurried inside before anyone could see them and before they could even think of calling for help, not that Jason would.

First, they went through a legitimate night club, a farce for the real thing that was happening behind closed doors. Jason and Alfred were pushed roughly through a door that looked like a wall. Then they were guided into the real club, the strip club filled with Roman’s trafficked victims. Jason looked around with a frown, all of these kids were underage and most of them were American. He didn’t like what he saw.

None of the kids preparing for work that night gave Alfred or Jason a second glance, but they quickly bowed for Black Mask, fear clear in their eyes. If Dick, Alfred and Tim were not Roman’s prisoners, Jason would kill this bastard. They were walked into an office and stopped there. Roman pulled out what looked like a thick piece of leather that had two pouches on each side.

“This will be your only uniform, Red Whore,” Jason was really beginning to hate that nickname. He rolled his eyes but took it as Roman sat down in the big office chair. He snapped his fingers and a small girl, she couldn’t be more than eight, hurried in. She was wearing nothing more then a scanty bikini and it pissed Jason off to no ends, but there was nothing he could do right now. Slowly, Jason wrapped the piece of leather around him, ting it in the back.

Roman motioned the girl forward and slowly she came, fear clear in her face. She stood next to Roman with her eyes lowered and slowly he stroked her hair. She whimpered, afraid of what he had planned for her but he only smiled. “Don’t be frightened my sweet, daddy just wants you to rub his feet.” The girl let out an audible sigh of relief as she bent down to Roman’s feet and took off his shoes and socks and began to rub his feet. Alfred and Jason both looked pissed, but there were guns to their heads and they could do nothing.

“Now, Red Whore, you will go out and dance on stage, you will show off everything you have, shouldn’t be hard since you already are naked. Once you are done dancing, you will walk off stage and see to the customer’s needs. You will do whatever they ask of you, and you will let them do whatever they want you to do, as long as they pay first, is that understood?”

“Yes sir,” Jason ground out.

“Ah, ah, ah, what did we discuss,” Roman asked with a smirk.

Jason let out an annoyed sigh but lowered his eyes, “Yes, daddy.”

“What was that? I didn’t quite hear you,” Roman mocked.

“Yes daddy,” Jason growled.

“Remind me to work on training you about that temper when we get home. I like to have my pets compliant,” he smirked, stroking the young girl’s hair again.

“What kind of sick man are you,” Alfred demanded looking at the scared child.

“Don’t worry, Mr. Pennyworth, I don’t put them out on stage this young, they are more of servants to me and my men…They are trained at this age. They don’t go out on stage until they are at least twelve, unless they blossom sooner…” He smirked at the horrified face Alfred made.

“Al, let it go, we can’t do anything about it right not,” Jason muttered softly.

Alfred ground his teeth, he despised this line of work and the trash who ran it. He could see the fear in the young girl’s face, so obviously they had done something to her. “Bring the lineup in,” Roman ordered and another group of guards brought a line of kids in ranging from twelve to seventeen, both males and females. The older ones in the group looked stoic, but the younger ones looked fearful. Alfred looked into one young girl’s eyes sadly, she looked to be only ten and terrified.

“Good, good, these boys and girls will do well tonight. Take all the workers out and get them set up. Red Whore, you had better do well tonight or else your friend here,” he said motioning to Alfred, “will pay the price, after all that’s why I brought him.”

Alfred frowned at this, so he was the leverage they were using to keep Jason in line. He hated that, but like Jason said, there was nothing they could do about it now. Slowly they were led out of the office and back into the club. The music started up and the “dancers” were led to the stage. Alfred was forced over to the bar and was chained to it by his ankles.

“You should be grateful, gramps, you get to watch all the action tonight as you make the drinks,” guard four chuckled.

“Only a sick man would enjoy this,” Alfred frowned.

The night dragged on and Alfred was sick to his stomach. These children were all dressed in scanty outfits. The boys were forced to wear nothing but a tight thong, the girls wore a skimpy bikini that showed more skin than it did cloth. However, there was one thing that night he couldn’t ignore. The poor ten-year-old girl looked terrified and when it was her time to go on stage, she ran. She ran right into the arms of a startled Alfred. The guards ran after her and Alfred quickly moved her protectively behind him.

“Move aside old man! This girl is supposed to be on stage and has to be punished for not doing her job,” one of the guards thundered.

“Is it true that ever man that works here is awarded with a…uh…toy,” Alfred asked slowly.

The man laughed, “Yeah, what’s it to you old man?”

“I believe I wish this child to be my…toy,” Alfred said firmly.

“Too bad old man, you are a slave here, you have no rights,” the guard thundered.

“I disagree, I was chosen for this position, I was not chosen for the stage, so that means I am an employee, not a toy,” Alfred stated calmly, glaring.

“Look, I don’t have time to play games, now move or I’ll…” the guard raised his hand to hit Alfred but Black Mask grabbed it.

“Is there a problem here,” he asked with a frown.

“No sir, this slave here just won’t move out of the way so I can punish that little brat for running away,” the guard said with a frown.

“As I stated to your guard, you chose me for this position, you didn’t have to, but you did, and as such, I am entitled to my own prizes…”

“So old man, you want to work for me so you can have your own slut,” Black Mask said amused.

Alfred didn’t like the idea of working for Black Mask, but he was stuck with him anyways until Master Bruce could come to their rescue, so why not. “Yes, sir, I wish to be employed so I can have my own little…treat…”

Black Mask pulled Alfred away from the child and looked down at her. “Oh, it’s that brat. She’s been nothing but trouble for us since we got her. My men found her in Crime Alley.” He rolled his eyes, “Fine, Pennyworth, seeing as you have experience in being a butler, you can be mine and the kid can be yours.”

Alfred let out a sigh of relief but nodded, “Thank you sir. If you don’t mind, I’d like to keep her here with me while I work. No offense, but I don’t trust your guards to keep their hands off my…property…”

“Fine, I will let you have the brat on one condition,” Black Mask smirked and Alfred had a sinking feeling. “You can keep her, but you have to watch Red Whore’s show, and that includes the shows he gives the customers afterwards. Oh, and you should know that he will be auctioned off at the end and the highest bidder gets him.”

Alfred frowned at this, he didn’t want to see his young master taken advantage of, but he also had to protect this poor child. It felt like the only thing he was able to do. Finally, he sighed, “Yes sir, I will watch him tonight if that is what you wish.”

Roman smirked, “Good, then we have a deal Mr. Pennyworth. And just to make sure you follow up on your end of the deal, my guard will stay here and make sure you do watch the show.”

“Of course, sir,” Alfred replied calmly, “but would you please give me a moment alone with my newest asset? I can’t go anywhere, after all, I’m still chained.”

Roman seemed to consider this for a moment and then nodded, “Very well, Pennyworth, you have two minutes.”

Roman and the guard walked away and Alfred bent down to the child’s level. She had tears in her eyes and when Alfred tried to brush away her bangs she pulled back in fear and he sighed.

“You’ve nothing to fear from me dear child, I won’t hurt you,” he said calmly.

“B…But you work for Mr….For daddy…” she gulped.

“No, child, I am his prisoner, just like you. I offered to work for him to save you. I could never harm a sweet child like you. In fact, this whole business just makes me sick. But unfortunately, I didn’t have a say about my coming here. But when I saw your eyes, I just knew I couldn’t let those people hurt you.” He sighed and held his hand out, “My name is Alfred Pennyworth and I’m a simple butler. I would never harm a child, it’s not in my nature.”

The girl watched him cautiously then looked at him with big eyes, “A…are you going to take me away from this place?”

Alfred sighed again, “I wish I could darling, but as you can see,” he motioned down to the shackles at his feet, “I am as much a prisoner as you. However, I can keep you with me and keep you safe from those men. I will not allow them to touch you…” He paused and looked at her with worry, “They haven’t…touched you yet…have they?”

The girl looked down, “N…No, tonight was to be my first night…”

“Then you are safe with me, I promise, as long as I am alive, I will not allow them to touch you.”

The girl seemed to consider this and then grabbed his leg and began to cry. She was so afraid and his heart broke for her. He gently smoothed her hair and she seemed to calm down a bit, and that was when Roman and his guard came back.

“Alright, Pennyworth, back to work. The Red Whore is on stage next, so be sure to watch the show.”

It hurt Alfred to watch Jason preform, but he now had to think about this young child. In helping this poor young child, he didn’t feel completely useless at least. He continued to watch Jason as he made the drinks. He didn’t like how the customers treated Jason. The worst one was when Jason came to Ivy and Harley’s table. Alfred knew that Jason hated this and was only doing it to protect his family.

When the auction came up, Alfred frowned. He didn’t like seeing children sold off to people who looked at the kids as if they were a meal. When Jason’s turn came up, Alfred winced as Ivy and Harley bid on him. Alfred was really hoping the girls had had their fill of torturing him while he was servicing the tables, but apparently not. He looked around to see who else was bidding on Jason and saw that Riddler, Scare Face, Two Face, and…thank God, Selina were bidding on him. Alfred hoped for his sake that Catwoman won him, however when the bidding was over, it was Harley and Ivy who won. Alfred’s heart sank as the “merchandise” was walked off the stage and to their buyers for the night.

“Alright Alfie, come this way,” Roman said.

“I’m still chained,” Alfred stated, trying not to argue about the name ‘Alfie’ because that was one of the names he detested most.

Roman nodded and Alfred’s guard bent down and unchained Alfred. “Thank you. Now, where am I going,” he asked confused.

“We’re taking you to your room of course. You have your new toy and so now you get to take her to your assigned room.”

Alfred hid the frown as he took the child’s hand and followed Roman behind the stage. There was a long hallway with a lot of rooms with numbers on them. Alfred assumed this was where the other “guests” were staying for the night. Finally they stopped at room number 13.

“Lucky number 13,” Roman smirked, “have fun, I know I will.”

Alfred frowned as the door was slammed behind them and he turned to see the girl. Her face showed pure terror as she backed into a corner and Alfred gave a tired sigh.

“What’s wrong,” he asked gently.

“Pl…Please sir, do…don’t do this to me,” the girl’s voice shook with her terror.

Alfred again crouched down to her level, “I already told you, you don’t need to fear me. I will never harm you, dear. I am a gentleman, and a gentleman would never harm a young lady, especially without her consent.”

The girl looked up with tear filled eyes, “Th…Then why did you bring me to a bedroom?”

“I wasn’t given an option here. Remember, I am a prisoner too. Now you lay down and get some sleep and I will guard the door to make sure no one comes in after you,” Alfred said gently.

The girl looked terrified, but not wanting to disobey a command from her new master, she slowly walked to the bed and curled up under the covers. Alfred sighed tiredly as he watched the little girl curl up and fall asleep. Slowly, Alfred turned to the door and stood watch, he’d meant what he’d said, he wasn’t going to let any harm come to this young child.

**Meanwhile with Jason**

Jason was marched to a room and forced in. He fell at someone’s feet and looked up to see Harley and Ivy and sighed. It was true that the Joker was the unpredictable one, but Harley was in love with the madman and would do whatever she could to please him. And, on this girls night out, it looked like he was royally screwed. Jason sighed and got on the bed and presented his ass to the two girls.

“Look at how well our pet is trained Harley,” Ivy smirked. “However tonight, sweetheart, I need you to face me first.” Jason sighed again and sat down on the bed and turned to face the two villains.

Ivy set up a camera, pointing it right at Jason.

“Wh…What are you do…doing,” Jason stuttered.

Ivy smirked, “We’re sending Batty a little message. See, we talked to Black Mask and he wanted to send a message to Batty to let him know to back off and not touch this…organization, so, he decided on a series of videos staring you. So, we were asked to record this.” Ivy pressed a button and a red light turned on the camera, signaling that it was recording. Ivy pulled out a jar of something and Jason looked at it with weary eyes.

“You see Red Whore, I made this new…lotion let’s call it. It controls a person’s urges and makes them have strong sexual desires. I had to give a bottle to Black Mask to get a night with you, but it was worth it. Now dear, be a dear and hold still while I dose you.”

Jason swallowed hard, he was so totally screwed this time. Harley came up and held his head tight so he couldn’t move it and Ivy came up with the container.

“You see Red Hood, the beauty of this stuff is it doesn’t take much for it to be effective.” She rubbed her finger gently in it and then smirked, “And to make sure you do breath it in, and don’t just fake it, we’re going to rub it on the inside of your nostrils.” Jason gulped, yep, totally screwed.

Harley held his head tightly as Ivy took the stuff and rubbed it on the inside of Jason’s nostrils. The effects were quick. Jason felt hot all over and suddenly felt the need to be fucked, like if he wasn’t fucked, he would burst. On the other hand, while his body said it wanted this, his mind begged him to fight it. The new drug was too strong though.

“Please,” Jason gasped.

“See Harley, it works very fast. Now, what should we do with our little whore,” Ivy asked with a smirk.

“Hum, well, they said he was batty’s sidekick. We both agreed that he needed to pay so’s we could send a message to Batty, right?”

Ivy nodded, “That’s right.”

“Well, let’s see how far his ass will stretch. The guys said he takes it like a little whore, let’s test his limits…Let’s see how many things we can shove up his ass before he begs us to stop,” Harley smirked.

Ivy wasn’t normally the sexual type, but she wanted to send a message to Batman, and if this was indeed one of Bat’s sidekicks, this was the perfect opportunity. Ivy nodded and Harley pulled out her overnight bag to see what kind of goodies she had. They handcuffed Jason to the bed with the fuzzy pink handcuffs provided in the bedroom.

Slowly various objects were pulled out of the bag and Harley squealed with excitement at each new prospect. Jason closed his eyes. His body was aching, and his cock was already throbbing and hard, but despite the drug, he knew he really didn’t want this.

Various objects were shoved inside of Jason and he moaned. He wanted to stroke himself and give himself release, but his hands were still cuffed to the bed and he couldn’t reach. Finally, Ivy smirked as one of her vines, one with thorns, began to stroke him. Jason winced but also let out a moan of pleasure. This was so wrong, and he shouldn’t be enjoying it, but God his body craved it. Stupid fucking drug! Finally he heard Harley squeal in a new kind of delight and his body filled with dread at the malicious look Ivy got.

“Red, how about we use this!” Harley squealed in pure delight as she held up a new object that was just outside of Jason’s field of sight. Jason tried to turn to see what it was she was holding, but Ivy’s vines turned him back, forcing him to stay still.

“Ah, ah, ah, little Red Whore, we didn’t give you permission to move.” Ivy’s vines began stroking him again and God, he shouldn’t want this so bad! His body reacted to the touching again, getting hard. Just before climax, the vines pulled away and Jason whimpered, his body needed release.

“I think that object is appropriate, seeing as he’s probably fucked it before,” Ivy smirked.

“Please,” Jason moaned.

Harley chuckled, “Aw, poor baby is begging us to fuck him some more. It must be true, Batman must have fucked him when he was a boy, why else would he crave this.”

Jason closed his eyes at the humiliation, Batman would never want anything to do with him after seeing this tape. He was so weak. He didn’t fight the drug. He just let Harley and Ivy continue to rape him from using Ivy’s vines up inside him, (that had really hurt), to a nightstick to a wooden doorstop and many other unmentionables. Jason knew his ass was stretched to the max and it hurt like hell. He was sure he was bleeding, but still his body betrayed him and it craved this abuse. His cock was pulsing with pain, demanding release and Jason whimpered again.

“Open your eyes, baby,” Ivy said. It was said in such a soft tone and she caressed his face as if she were a lover, but Jason knew her real intentions. This was all about humiliation and pain. Slowly Jason forced his eyes open, a stray tear leaking out and he cursed himself for this! Damn it, why wasn’t he stronger than this!

“lookie lookie,” Harley called with glee as she held the mysterious object up in front of Jason’s eyes.

Jason’s eyes widened as he was greeted with the sight of a batman action figure with movable joints. Jason winced at just the thought of that entering him.

“Admit it, you loved sucking Batman’s dick, didn’t you,” Harley smirked.

So, humiliation it was then. Jason knew that Roman had told him to do everything the customers wanted or all of it would be done to Dick. Jason sighed, “yes,” he whispered.

“What was that? I don’t think we heard you,” Ivy called with a smirk.

“Yes,” Jason said a bit louder, begging this humiliation to stop.

“Yes what,” Harley asked in a singsong voice.

Jason sighed, they were really making him do this. Fine, he’d do it to protect Dick. “Y…Yes, I loved sucking Batman’s dick.”

“Aw, well why didn’t you say so? Here, give it a lick like you did for Batman,” she said holding up the figure in front of Jason’s face.

“I…I need…” Jason groaned involuntarily again.

“And you won’t get it, cupcake, until you do what we ask of you,” Ivy said from behind the camera, zooming in, first on Jason’s cock that desperately needed release, then on Jason’s face.

Jason sighed and slowly, closing his eyes, stuck his tongue out and gave the action figure a long lick. Harley pressed it to him again and he knew he had to continue. Jason continued to lick the action figure until it was coated with his saliva. Harley smirked and tapped his cheek with it and, god, they were going to make him throat it. Jason gave a very tired sigh but slowly opened his mouth. The action figure was shoved roughly in and scrapped the roof of his mouth, drawing blood. Jason was forced to throat the action figure for what seemed like forever before it was finally pulled out roughly. Jason hoped this was the end of his humiliation, but he knew better.

Harley came from behind him and Jason gasped as he felt the action figure breach him. “Oh, come on Hoodie, you’ve had bigger things in you tonight then this, surely you can handle a little action figure.” Harley began earnestly pumping it in and out of him. Jason cried out as the appendages bit and snapped and pinched in very uncomfortable places.

“Pl…pl…please s…s…stop,” Jason moaned but Harley kept going.

Jason let out a cry of pain as Harley roughly ripped out the action figure and then brutally shoved it back in.

“Aw, poor baby is in pain, we should help him,” Ivy chuckled, and her thorny vines began stroking Jason’s hard cock again and Jason moaned. Pain mixed with pleasure. Finally, Jason released all over himself and sighed, until another brutal thrust caused him to scream.

“It looks like our time is up for the night Harley,” Ivy said.

“Let’s leave him with a little present to remember us by,” Harley said with glee and dread settled in the pit of his stomach. The drug Ivy had put in him was finally starting to rub off and all Jason could feel was pain. Without warning, Harley shoved the action figure all the way into him and Jason cried out in pain. Harley reached over to the table and pulled out a plug and shoved it in Jason, ensuring the figure would stay in him. Jason whimpered. If he moved at all, the doll pinched and hurt like hell.

Harley blew a kiss at the camera and smiled, “Hope you enjoyed our show Batsy, I know Hoodie here did.” She and Ivy laughed and the camera was mercifully turned off.

Jason wept in pain. He didn’t know how long he stayed there, it felt like forever, before Maroni came in to fetch him. Jason kept his eyes shut, he didn’t want to see anyone.

“Well, well, well, look at the little whore now,” Maroni smirked as he walked up to Jason and pulled out the plug. Jason yelped and he knew what was coming next. “What is this now,” he asked as the batman feet were all that could be seen. Maroni jerked the action figure out and Jason yelled in pain and Maroni laughed. “You can take all our dicks in your ass, but you can’t take a little doll. Well, we might have to keep this little treat for a new game later,” he smirked, and Jason’s heart sank. They were going to put that doll back in him.

Jason’s hands were uncuffed and he was escorted out of the room. Walking hurt like hell and he could feel a warm trail of blood run down his leg. Jason was directed to Black Mask’s office and shoved on the floor. A gasp was heard.

“My God, Master Jason, what did they do to you,” Alfred’s concerned voice asked, but Jason didn’t look up.

“He looks great,” Black Mask said with a smirk. “Did they get the recording?”

“Yes sir,” Maroni replied with too much glee. “When I came to get him, I found this in his ass.”

Jason could hear Maroni tossing the Batman doll to Black Mask. He whistled, “Damn, I wish I had thought of that. Lift his head, I want to see his eyes.”

“You heard the boss,” Maroni growled, tangling his fingers in Jason’s messed up hair painfully as he jerked Jason’s head up. “Look at the boss!”

Jason sighed and slowly opened his eyes, staring at Black Mask. Alfred was standing next to Mask with a little girl pressed to his chest. Alfred’s eyes showed horror. Jason looked away from them with shame and instead focused on Black Mask. He saw the doll in Mask’s hands, it was covered with blood and cum and Jason’s cheeks showed his embarrassment and shame.

“Well Hood, it just goes to show that I should have had the girls train you the moment I got you. However, you did good, so your boyfriend Grayson is safe…Get him up, it’s time to head back to the office!”

Jason was yanked to his feet and forced to walk. Every step was agonizing pain, but he didn’t want them to carry him, so he forced himself to walk. He was thankful that Alfred was behind him, he couldn’t stand to look in his eyes right now. Really, all Jason wanted was to curl in on himself and forget about the rest of the world.

Once in the van, and it began moving, Alfred looked over at Jason with deep concern. “Master Jason, are you alright?” Jason just kept his eyes shut and Alfred grew more worried. “Master Jason?”

Jason sighed, “F…fine Al,” he ground out, his voice sounded raw.

“No talking, little whore!” Guard four, the meanest of them, growled out and forced a gag in Jason’s mouth, effectively silencing him. Alfred was concerned at how Jason didn’t even attempt to stop the gag from happening.

Maroni sat at the left of Jason and smirked, stroking Jason’s leg in a sexual way. “Don’t worry Hood, you’ll be using that talented mouth once again. Once we get back to the office, Mask has said that my brother and I get to fuck you raw in front of your boyfriend and we get to make him watch.”

Jason’s eyes shot up at this news and pure terror showed there. He didn’t want Dick to have to see him like this. He didn’t want Dick to have to watch what they did to him, if he did, Dick would never want him again.

All too soon they were back at the office and Alfred was brought up to Mask’s office to go over his butler duties, and Jason was taken down to the cell blocks where Dick and Red Robin were being held. Both Maroni brothers were there, and they carried Jason down. He didn’t even need restraints this time because he was so weak.

When they entered Dick’s cell, Jason didn’t look up. He heard Dick’s gasp of surprise.

“Jay, what happened,” Dick asked with worry.

“Oh, Ivy and Harley fucked him into next Tuesday,” one of the Maroni’s chuckled.

“Get your fucking hands off him,” Dick growled, and Jason could hear Dick’s chains rattling.

Jason sighed as one of the Maroni brothers straddled him. He was so tired and everything hurt, but it seemed his…talents were still needed. Jason looked down, not daring to look at Dick.

“Oh no, little pig, see, we have a little show for you to watch,” the other Maroni brother stated, his voice coming from the direction of Dick.

“Like HELL I’ll watch you hurt him,” Dick fired.

“Oh, I think you will. See, if you don’t watch it, well then, we’ll have to use this in the show,” the Maroni standing over him added. Jason gulped back his fear at the sight of the bloody Batman action figure. Dick looked at it confused.

“Wh…what is that for?”

“Oh, well when he was fucked by the girls last night, apparently they used this on him,” Maroni 1 (standing over him) chuckled with glee.

“Yeah, with all the moveable parts and stuff, he screamed like a bitch when we pulled it out of him,” Maroni 2 (over by Dick) added with glee.

“You leave him the FUCK alone,” Dick billowed.

“Oh, this is going to happen, and you have a choice as to how bad it will be for him. You can either watch the show as we take him, or you can close your eyes and we will use the doll to take him,” Maroni 2 commented with glee.

Apparently, Dick took too long to decide because Maroni 1 began to shove the doll up Jason’s ass. Jason cried out in pain and Dick winced. He had never heard his brother or lover ever make that sound of pain. Maroni continued to shove and Jason whimpered.

“ **STOP**! Alright, I’ll watch your little show, just STOP!” Dick billowed and Jason cried out again as the doll was roughly pulled out of him.

Jason didn’t want Dick to witness this, but he sure as hell didn’t want that doll back in him. Jason sighed as he felt Maroni 1 grab his used cock. Jason just did his best to tune out all the pain. Each Maroni took four turns before they were finally done. Jason was ready to pass out from the pain. He’d been used all night long and now he had been used again. His vision was blurred and he longed to pass out.

“Now, I know you two have a lot to catch up on, so we’ll just leave this used whore here for a little while,” Maroni 1 commented with too much glee, he was the more sadistic one of the two.

“Yes, I can see you need to talk to this used bitch, seeing as he’s no longer yours, he belongs to everyone now,” Maroni 2 chuckled.

Jason lay in a heap of his own cum and blood. Why the hell couldn’t he pass out! It would be so nice right about now.

“But we wouldn’t want to leave you without a parting gift, so…” Maroni 1 said and trailed off. Suddenly Jason let out a gut wrenching scream as he felt the doll forced all the way inside of him.

“Here you little whore, if you can manage to stand, here’s the keys to the pig’s cuffs, you can free him. Personally, I’d love to see you try to walk with that doll up your ass,” Maroni 2 said as something metallic was dropped at Jason’s head and then the door to the cell was mercifully closed.

Jason took a shuddering breath. He needed to free Dick, it would give him a chance to escape. Jason took a shaky hand and reached out for the key. It took him a few tries but finally he was able to grasp it. He was no stranger to pain, after all, when he was a kid, the Joker had beat the hell out of him with a crowbar. It took all his strength, but Jason managed to slowly stand up. His legs began to shake and wobble, but he tried to lock his knees.

“Jason, don’t, it’s not worth you getting more hurt,” Dick said with worry.

“Sh…Shut up Grayson, I…I’m trying t…t…to concentrate,” Jason said and winced as he took a step.

Each step Jason took was like fire. He was in unspeakable pain and the edges of his vision was blacking out, but he was determined. He took ragged breaths as he took steps, a new drop of blood hitting the floor with each step. After what seemed like an eternity, Jason made it across the room to Dick. His hands shook violently as he reached up and undid Dick’s first cuff. His hands continued to shake as he reached for the second. Dick tried to take the key away and finish, but Jason pulled away, he had to do this himself. Slowly, and with much difficulty, Jason managed to get the second cuff free.

Dick caught Jason as the key dropped from his hand. “Jay,” Dick asked with worry.

“N…Not he…here ri…right n…now,” Jason said weakly and then passed out.

Jason didn’t know how much time had passed when he finally woke up, but he was in Dick’s lap. The bloody doll, even more bloody now, had been pulled out and tossed across the room. Dick was gently stroking Jason’s hair. When Dick noticed Jason was awake, he sighed with relief.

“Jay, thank God, I was so worried,” Dick said, a stray tear escaping. Jason lifted a shaking hand up and wiped it away.

“Do…Don’t worry Dickie-Bird. I…I need you to escape…You hav…have to find Ba…batman…It’s clear now that I am never going to find an escape…”

“Jay, I won’t leave you!”

“Dick, listen! This is much bigger than any of us! They don’t just have Red Robin anymore, they have Alfred too, and you! You have to get out of her! Don’t worry about me, Mask still needs me…He won’t let me go until I die and he doesn’t want me to die yet, he wants me to suffer…”

“But Jay, I can’t just leave you like this! You’re hurt badly!”

Jason closed his eyes, “Let’s face it, Batman won’t leave League business for me…” Dick was about to argue but Jason shook his head. “No, it’s okay, I’ve come to terms with it…But…if he knows Alfred is here…He will come running back…Please, you’re the only way we will all get out of this!”

Jason’s eyes were begging him. Dick sighed, he knew Jay was right, but that didn’t mean he had to like it! “I don’t even have a way out,” Dick argued.

Jason unclenched his hand, and the keycard was in it. “I…swiped this off of Maroni when he was…using me…You can get out of here! You have to go now!”

“But what about you? They will beat you senseless when they figure out that you were the one that helped me escape,” Dick argued with worry.

“Dick, be reasonable, do you see any other way out!” Dick sighed, Jason was right. “I will provide the distraction needed to get you out of here. You just have to do that blend into the shadows thing you do to get out of here…As long as I am here, Mask won’t let any harm come to Alfred or Red Robin…Now go! Before they come back get out of here!”

Dick sighed but knew Jason was right. If they were all going to get out of here in one piece, one of them had to get out of there and warn Batman and Robin. Dick didn’t like leaving Jason, but he knew he had to. Slowly he got up and put the keycard in and turned to leave, sparing one last worried glance at Jason.

“Cl…Close the door…They won’t be suspicious that way…”

Dick closed the door behind him and slowly melted into the shadows. He knew he couldn’t take the elevator up, that would be too obvious, so he had to take the stairs. Ten levels up and he was finally on the main floor. He slipped out the front door as he heard enraged screams headed for the elevator and prayed that Jay could hold in long enough for Batman, Robin and Nightwing to come save him. Because there was no way in hell he wasn’t coming back for Jay!


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

Roman stood in front of his desk enraged! Somehow Jason Todd had managed to free Dick Grayson! They were so totally screwed now! Roman was going to make Jason pay and pay big time!

“So, you thought you’d just let the rookie cop go! It’s not like he’s going to want trash like you anyways,” Roman fired. It was a low blow, but judging by the wince Jason made, it had worked. “Now, I had some simple rules here! All you had to do was behave yourself and do what we said and none of your people would get hurt!”

Jason jerked his head up as Roman grabbed Alfred and held a gun to his head. “I…I’m sorry Master! Please forgive me…Daddy!” Jason swallowed in fear. He hated using those two names for Roman, but this was an emergency! He would do anything to protect Alfred.

“Now you are compliant, huh? Now that we have the old man and are threatening Alfie with his life, now you want to behave? Well, you should have thought of that before you went and screwed things up for us! Now we have to move this whole damn setup!” A piece of spit landed on Jason’s cheek as Roman yelled at him. Jason would be groveling at his feet if he were not being held by two guards.

“Please forgive my stupidity Master! It was a lapse in judgement! Please Daddy, I will do anything!”

“Oh, you will make it up to me alright! You see, Bane has a little diamond mining thing going and he needs _slaves_ to run it! Now he saw your work at the club last night and he has asked to buy you. Now I admit that at first, I was against selling you, after all, breaking you into tiny pieces was going to be my job. However, I have a feeling once Bane’s dick enters you, you’ll be ripped in half,” Roman snarled and Jason’s color in his face drained.

“Wh…What will you do with the other prisoners here,” Jason asked with fear.

“I had considered selling them to Bane as well, but his many forman don’t want to bed an old man, and I can’t trust Red Robin to travel that far without escaping too. So, they will stay with me. Alfie will continue to work my bar at the clubs, Red Robin will continue to be held in cells. Just because I have to move from this base, doesn’t mean I don’t have other bases with cells.”

“Now, our deal will still hold steady. As long as you behave yourself for your new master Bane, and you do whatever you are told to, I will not harm Alfie or the little birdie. However, if I get a bad report from Bane and he wants to return you, well then, use your imagination!”

Jason sighed in defeat, he was being moved again and he was totally screwed. He wasn’t ever going to be rescued. Once Alfred and Tim were safe, they would all forget about Jay. Sure, Al would worry about what happened to him, but he had never persuaded Batman before to help Jason when he was in trouble, so this time would be no different.

“When do I leave,” Jason asked softly.

“Master Jason, you can’t do this! You will never make it back if they take you out of here! Batman doesn’t have the power to go out of our area,” Alfred cried with worry.

“I have to Al; I will do whatever it takes to keep you safe. And no matter what anyone says, you will always be my father,” Jason stated sadly, giving up.

Alfred hated seeing his young ward in such a state. He wanted nothing more then to wrap the young man in his arms and tell him everything would be okay. Sadly, even Alfred, ever the optimist, was having a hard time putting a positive spin on this one.

“Aw, isn’t that sweet. Too bad today is the last time you will ever see Jason Todd,” Roman smirked.

“Wh…when is Bane coming for me,” Jason asked in defeat.

“He should be here any time now,” Roman said with a smirk.

“Th…Then can I have a last request,” Jason asked slowly.

“Within reason,” Roman stated.

“Pl…Please let me give Alfred one last hug.” Jason closed his eyes, “It might be the last time I see him…”

Roman seemed to be loving Jason’s weakness. “Very well, I suppose it is the least I can do.”

Jason was pushed forward, and he stumbled. Ever bone in him hurt. As soon as they had found that Dick was gone, he’d paid dearly. He’d been beat mercilessly, there were a lot more welts on his backs, a few of them had been busted open and caused blood. He knew that Bane enjoyed breaking his own people, so he had a feeling he was going to be whipped more when he changed hands. Jason stumbled to Alfred’s waiting arms.

“Al, stay here, watch out for Little Red…Nightwing, Batman, and Robin should be here within the day to save you,” Jason whispered.

“What about you Master Jason,” Alfred whispered back.

“Like you said, I’m not likely to make it back…” Jason sighed.

“No, Master Jason, I won’t let you give up! You’ve risked everything to keep us safe and I will make sure you are safe too. If Master Bruce will not help save you, then I will pull my own resources to help save you,” Alfred inserted forcefully, leaving no room to argue.

“Alright, that’s enough! My buyer should be here any time now,” Black Mask stated annoyed, pulling Jason and Alfred apart. As if on que, Bane walked in the door.

“Do you have my goods,” Bane asked.

“Right on time Bane, yes, see for yourself,” Black Mask stated motioning to Jason.

Bane walked up to Jason and lifted Jason’s chin to examine him. “Yes, he looks like he is good at his…special skills,” Bane smirked. “I will gladly take him off your hands. He will make a great addition to my mining work camp.” Bane looked down at Jason’s naked body, “Yes, I believe I have many foreman who will enjoy him. Of course, I will have to beat some obedience into him, but that is easy.” He smirked and looked at Jason, “Alright, slave, lets go, my ship is waiting!” Jason sighed, giving one last look at Alfred before he was forced out the door.

Jason was thrown in a trunk of a car and he heard the trunk being locked and sighed, like he was really going to try to escape in his condition. He tried to count the time, it felt like forever before they finally stopped. When the trunk was opened again, he looked around to see they were at the docks again. He frowned, so, he was going out of town, great. Well, he thought, at least Alfred and Tim would get rescued, and really that was all that mattered.

“I hope you enjoy your ride, _slave_ , because my home of Santa Prisca will not be an easy life. My work camp is run all day long and slaves are only allowed one day to rest,” Bane said dragging Jason onto his ship.

“Wait, they only get one day of rest? But humans need more rest than just one day,” Jason argued. He wasn’t so much worried about himself, hell, he hadn’t slept much at all in the last week, but he was worried about the other prisoners.

Bane just shrugged, “The diamonds are priceless and worth a lot of money. People I can replace.” Jason frowned. “Now Red Hood, it’s time to teach you about your position as a slave.”

Jason’s frown deepened, “Look, I’ve just spent a week as Black Mask’s slave, I know how to act.”

“Apparently not as you are still talking back to me. Now, bend over, I’m going to show you a pain you will never forget.”

Jason’s eyes widened as Bane reached for his belt. “No, really, I’ll be a good slave for you, you don’t have to resort to…that…”

“Shut up and bend over before I force you to!” Bane growled as he lowered his pants and boxers.

Jason’s mouth suddenly felt very dry as he slowly backed up, “Pl…Please don’t.”

Bane had had enough talking. He turned the dial on his venom making him bigger than he already was. Jason stumbled back but Bane grabbed him with one hand and held him down. Jason’s vision whited out as Bane breached him. It feels like forever before Bane finally releases in him and pulls out. Jason just laid there.

“Now, Red Hood, you work for _me_ and _I_ don’t like rebellion. You will be working with my other slaves and I do not wish for you to be a bad influence. If you disobey one of your new foremen, if you incite a rebellion, if you do anything that angers me, well then, next time I will be far rougher and I will go in you much longer. Do you understand!”

Jason’s vision was blurred, and he was on the verge of passing out, but he didn’t want another round like that again, so he forced himself to find his voice, “Y…yes sir,” he said weakly.

“Good, I hope you’ve learned your place now!” And with that, Bane walked away, leaving Jason in a pile of his own blood and cum.

It took three hours for them to finally arrive at the island. Once there, they took another car ride, (in which once again Jason was shoved into the trunk), to their final destination. Jason looked around and surveyed his new prison. There were trees surrounding the mining compound. Vicious guard dogs were posted in several places, much larger than most dogs Jason had seen, making him wonder if they were genetically enhanced. There was one simple cave that looked like the old coal mining caves you’d see in an old west movie. There were several men sitting around, they must have been the foreman that worked for Bane. There were fences with barbed wire all around the compound. Running, even in the best shape, would be very difficult, if not impossible.

“Welcome back boss,” one of the men said tipping his hat to Bane.

“Everyone still working,” Bane asked casually.

“Yessir,” another man with a deep southern drawl replied. Jason noticed all the men had guns on them.

“Good, good. I brought you another charge,” Bane said shoving Jason forward. “Get him a hat and a pick and get him started in the mine right away, there’s no use in wasting a good asset.”

“Of course, sir,” another man said rushing forward with a hard hat and a pickax.

The hat was shoved on Jason’s head and secured and then he was shoved to the mine. Jason lost count how long they walked, he knew it was pretty far back, before they saw their first signs of life. Men and women were working with pickaxes in near darkness, mining diamonds. He noticed that all of these workers had the bare minimum of clothing, the men had on boxers and the women had on bikinis, of course that was far more clothing than what Jason had on.

“Now get to work slave,” the man ordered, shoving Jason towards the rock wall.

After working for an hour, Jason started to notice the faces around him. Most of them looked young, though in this dark it was hard to know how young. Jason was about to talk to them when there was a rumbling and a cave in happened. Jason coughed and shook off the dirt and rocks that fell on him and looked around. The man he’d been working next to was covered by a beam and a rock. Jason used all his energy and shoved the rock off him and then carefully moved the beam off him.

“Are you okay man,” Jason asked pulling the man to his feet.

He coughed, “Yeah, I think so.”

“Does this happen often,” Jason asked with a frown.

“Yeah, more than we’d like, most every day it happens at least once. Bane doesn’t care about us, to him, we are replaceable. He feels he can always get more of us, but he sees these diamonds he’s making us mine are priceless. By the way, my name is Tim…”

Jason looked up, “What did you say?”

“I said my name is Tim, why?”

Jason sighed, “Th…That’s my little brother’s name…I…I miss him. He’s why I eventually ended up here.”

The man also sighed. “Yeah, my family and I live in Gotham in Crime Alley. We were on our way home from a diner celebrating my daughter’s birthday…My teenaged son is somewhere in this cave working too. My wife is working for the men, in the kitchen and doing laundry. I work nonstop here, the better work I do, the safer my family is. My daughter…” he looked away, a stray tear trickling down his dirty face.

Jason put a light hand on Tim’s shoulder, “It will be alright, you’ll get out of here somehow…How did you get into this place in the first place?”

Tim sighed, “Like I said, we were on our way home from my daughter’s eighth birthday party…we were walking home, see we don’t have a car…Anyways, we were on our way home when a group of people surrounded us. We were outnumbered and there was no way of fighting…These men forced us into a truck, telling us we were going to have a new home and a new job…we ended up here…My wife and daughter were pulled away from us the moment we set foot on this compound. I…I worry about my wife and daughter, Mr…uh…”

“Oh, sorry, you can call me Red, or Jay, whichever suits you…”

“Why red? Is your hair red or something,” Tim asked?

Jason shrugged, “It’s what Bane knows me as. Anyways, I will answer to just about anything…”

“So how did you end up here, Mr. Jay,” Tim asked?

“Just call me Jay, no need for the Mister…I was trying to protect my family, so I fell into a trafficking ring and my…owner sold me to Bane. My previous…owner still has my family, so I have to behave here or harm will come to them…”

Tim nodded, “That’s why I work so hard here.” Tim yawned, “As long as I am working as hard as I can, the men seem to leave my wife and daughter alone…”

“Have you seen them lately? Your wife and daughter?”

Tim sighed, “No, I don’t get out of the mine but once a week…Thankfully the foreman don’t seem to want a piece of me…they prefer younger and…well built men…I protect my son from such a thing by producing twice as many diamonds as most…It’s hard, but I do whatever I have to to protect my family.”

Jason sighed, “Yeah, I can understand that…”

“Is that why you came in with no clothes? You’re the only man who has no clothing on…”

Jason shrugged, “My previous owner wanted me to be…freely accessible whenever needed or wanted, so I wasn’t allowed any clothing…It protected my family. When I was moved here, I guess Bane didn’t see the need to clothe me…”

Tim was about to reply when the rubble around them was dug away and a pathway out was made. As soon as the light streamed through, their foreman came through.

“Get up you lazy pieces of shit! There is work to be done and we won’t waste time on lazy slaves that can’t work!”

Jason helped pull Tim back up and the both of them turned back to their wall and began work. The foreman smirked and walked up to Jason and stared down at him.

“Is there something wrong, sir,” Jason asked carefully, still working.

The man slapped Jason’s ass and smirked, “Yeah, I think it’s time for your break Red.”

Tim looked worried, but Jason shook his head. Slowly he turned to the foreman with a tired sigh, “Very well, lead the way…”

Jason followed the man out, keeping his eyes down. He knew that in his current state, he was not strong enough to face these men. He knew what his fate was: he would be worked to death, and in between his working, he would be used by the many foreman here. With his lack of sleep and lack of nutrition, he knew that he wouldn’t last long, maybe a couple of weeks. He followed his foreman out and there was a group of other foreman sitting around waiting, Jason knew what they were planning.

“Look at our dirty little whore,” one of the men said. “We should clean him up.” Before Jason knew it, a cold bucket of water was tossed at him.

“Come here now, little whore,” the head foreman ordered.

Jason kept his eyes lowered as he approached the very beefy man. He was sitting next to a horse trough waiting. Without warning, the man grabbed Jason by the back of his neck and shoved his head into the trough of water. Jason struggled, but the grip on the back of his neck was strong. Finally, when Jason thought he was going to pass out, he was pulled out of the water, coughing and sputtering.

“Here you go, little slut, have a drink,” one of the men growled, shoving a cup in his face.

Jason knew better than to refuse not to drink the water, though he also didn’t trust these men one bit. Sighing, he took a sip of water before the cup was tilted back and he was forced to drink all of the liquid. For some reason it tasted sweet. It wasn’t long after he downed the last drop that his head felt fuzzy. He swayed slightly, his eyes drooping a bit. The men around him began to laugh. The prisoners of the camp all looked sadly at Jason before returning to their work.

Jason was only somewhat aware of what each man was doing to him, his head was in such a fog. He could feel them dragging him to a shed like building, but he couldn’t fight. Once in the building, he was spread out and each of them had their way with him. His head lulled to the side and he was barely awake. Once they were finished with him, he was taken back to the mine. He was pushed forward with his pickax in his hand and his head hit the wall hard. He felt his nose break as it hit the wall. Once the men left, Tim hurried over to Jason’s side.

“Are you alright, Jay?”

Jason shook his head, trying to clear it. “Yeah, just a bit…fuzzy…They had me drink something, it was really warm…after that, everything seemed really fuzzy…”

Tim sighed, “Yeah, our foremen use that drug on their victims so they won’t fight while they have their way with their victim…”

“Yeah, I figured it was something like…” Jason trailed off hearing some shouting out further to the entrance to the cave.

“What was that,” Tim asked?

Jason shrugged, “I don’t know, but we had better keep working…If we don’t then they’ll punish us…”

Tim sighed but nodded, it amazed him that Jay had only been there a couple days and he already understood how things went. Jason didn’t dare hope that it was a rescue for him. Sure enough, after a short while another foreman came in and smiled.

“Keep working, we have a quota to meet! It was just a turf war, nothing for you slaves to worry about!”

Jason sighed sadly, he was never going to be free again.


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a fair warning, Jason is tortured a lot in this chapter, and near death, so be fair warned.

**Chapter 6**

A week passed and Jason was weak. He now had not eaten anything really food wise for three weeks and the only water he’d had was the water the foreman had given him when drugging him, plus any inhaled when they shoved his face in the horse trough. He was so tired and his whole body ached; and he knew they were reaching the end game now. He took another swing at the wall with his pickax and it barely made a dent.

“Hey, you lazy slave, work harder,” the foreman ordered coming up to Jason’s side.

“S…Sorry sir, I…I’m just a bit tired…I…I’ll try harder…” Jason muttered weakly.

“I think you’ve reached your journey’s end with us, Red,” the foreman frowned.

“No boss, he’s fine, he’s just a bit tired this morning! He can still work, honest,” Jason’s newest friend and working neighbor Tim said in a rush.

“Tim, it’s fine. I knew when I came here that this was always the end game…” Jason sighed, he was so tired. He had always hoped he would get to die with family this time, but it didn’t look like that was going to be possible.

“But Jay, this isn’t right! You’ve never had any breaks since you got here and you work harder than anyone here…You just need a break to rest and you could be working much faster…”

“Tim, you have to worry about yourself…Think about your family…Just go back to work…There’s nothing you can do to help…”

The foreman started to take Jason away and Tim tackled him. “I’m tired of thinking just about myself! You’ve been selfless since you got here, looking out for all of us and never asking for anything in return and I won’t let them take you away like this!”

Jason was truly touched by this man. He had only known Jason a little over a week and here he was risking his own safety to protect Jay. He had never seen that kind of loyalty, not for someone like himself. He was shocked. He frowned when the foreman threw Tim off his back with a scowl and several other foremen came in to help at his call. Jason and Tim were grabbed.

“You’re so quick to want to help your friend then you both can share the same fate,” the foreman spat at Tim.

Jason was about to object when he was knocked in the back of the head. Jason saw stars and was barely awake, his head was spinning. Jason saw them grab Tim as well, but he was in such bad shape, there was nothing he could do to help his new friend. Jason and Tim were taken to a small arena looking place near the head cabin where he knew Bane to be staying.

Jason was strung up like a turkey, chained in an x formation with nothing holding him up but the chains. Jason knew that this couldn’t be a good thing and sighed in defeat.

“Don’t do this,” Tim billowed, making Jason think this was not the first time this had been done to someone.

“We’re going to do this, so just shut up and watch!” The foreman sneered that was holding Tim then turned to look at Jason. “If your friend survives this, then he has passed the test and he can go back to work.”

Jason prepared himself for whatever was to come but wasn’t ready for the first strike of the leather whip. It hit one of his old welts and Jason winced. So, this was what it was going to be, he was going to be tortured until he died. He sighed, resigning himself to his fate. After several hits, he’d lost count how many hits he’d had, he was sagging, his chains the only thing holding himself up, when the commotion broke through.

Jason looked up weakly. Tim was looking around wildly. Jason sighed sadly, his heart hoped that it was a rescue for him, but in reality he knew it was probably just another territory fight. There would be no rescue for him. Jason’s head sunk in defeat as another whip hit his back and he cried out. He was not expecting Bane himself to show up.

“Out of my way!” Bane hurried up to Jason and unlocked his cuffs. Jason had red welts around his wrists from where his chains had rubbed against his wrists when his own weight wouldn’t hold him up. He fell face down, but Bane quickly picked him up, tightly gripping him in front of him.

“BANE! It’s over Bane!”

Jason looked up with wide eyes at that voice, it couldn’t be! It sounded so much like Batman, but there was no way Batman would come to save him. But to his amazement, Jason saw Batman enter the clearing. The man holding Tim tightened his grip on the man and ran to Bane’s side.

“It is far from over Batman! I hold the trump card! I have your precious Red Hood!” As if to emphasize his point, Bane gently squeezed on Jason’s throat. Tim looked up at Jason surprised.

“Yo…You’re the Red Hood?”

Jason couldn’t respond, his whole body hurt and he was too busy trying to get in much needed air that Bane was cutting off.

“Let him go Bane,” Ordered another voice and Jason was surprised to see Superman behind Batman, then followed Wonder Woman, Flash, Martian Manhunter, GL, Hawkgirl, Aquaman, Cyborg, and the rest of the Batfamily (Robin, Red Robin, Batgirl (Stephanie Brown), and Nightwing).

“Y…You ca…came,” Jason choked out.

“Of course, we came, after what you did for us and Agent A,” Red Robin replied with a frown. “It just took us time to work around the logistics of it, this is typically out of our area…”

“But we would have come anyways,” Nightwing added, still in a fighting stance.

“Enough of this! Red and I are going to leave here now! If you want him to live, you’ll stay back!” Bane threatened and gave Jason’s neck an extra squeeze for emphasis. Jason winced and closed his eyes, he could barely get enough air in to breath.

“STOP!” Nightwing scowled, “Enough Bane! Let Red Hood go! He’s been through enough already! You want a hostage, take me!”

“N…No Wing…N…Not wo…worth it…” Jason gasped out and then winced as Bane squeezed again.

“Bane, just let him go,” Nightwing demanded.

“So much love for the reject of the family,” Bane laughed.

“That’s enough Bane,” Batman growled. Flash zoomed behind Bane and pulled out all his cords with the venom in it and made Bane back to a normal size.

“I…I still have Red Hood,” Bane growled, trying to put Jason between himself and the heroes.

“Give it up Bane, you are surrounded. Just give up Red Hood,” Superman stated calmly.

“You want this trash that bad, you can have him!” Out of nowhere Bane pulled out a knife and stabbed Jason in the side and shoved him forward as he took off.

Jason cried out in pain as he began to collapse. His head was spinning and he was so weak. He just wanted to close his eyes and let all the pain be gone.

“Red! Red, don’t you give up on me! Please! I love you! You have to fight,” Nightwing demanded as he held Jason in his arms.

“A…At least I…I won’t die a…alone this ti…time,” Jason coughed out.

“Don’t talk like that Red! You saved all of us! You are a HERO! You can’t leave us now,” Nightwing cried.

Slowly Jason lifted his head, coughing, “Ti…Tim…Where is he…”

“Red Robin is here Hood, it’s okay…” Nightwing tried to comfort.

“N…No, T…Tim…I…I worked wi…with him in the…the mines…He…he tried to sa…save me…”

Slowly Tim walked up, “It’s okay Jay, I’m safe…They didn’t hurt me…But it’s quite a shock to find out that you are the famous Red Hood…”

Jason coughed and then winced, “I…I’m still J…Jay…”

“How does he…” Nightwing started to ask.

“Bl…Black Ma…Mask told Bane…my real name…”

“It’s okay Red, we’re going to get you help,” Hawkgirl said gently. She looked at Nightwing. “We need to get him back to Base…Agent A is waiting but we can’t wait any longer.”

“Yes,” Martian Manhunter said calmly, “It seems like he has too many injuries to count. The sooner we get him to medical the better.”

Nightwing looked down at his broken brother and lover with sad eyes, “I…I’ll carry him…”

“Di…Did I do good,” Jason asked weakly.

“You did great Hood…” Nightwing said with a weak smile, fighting off tears.

Batman walked up with a weak smile, something rarely seen on Batman, “You did great, son, I’m proud of you…You kept the family safe…”

Jason looked at Batman with wide eyes, “Y…You…”

“We need to get him out of here now,” Cyborg said with urgency, “his vitals are dropping quickly…He need medical now!”

Gently, Nightwing lifted Jason in his arms. Batman took off his cape and covered Jason so he could have a little modesty since he still had no clothes on. It was hard to tell where all the cuts and bruises were because Jason was covered in a thick layer of dirt from the mines.

The Justice League stayed behind to wrap up the rest of the mission, freeing all the slaves in the mine, but the Bat family and Superman all rode to Agent A (Alfred) to get Jason the medical he needed. Jason faded in and out of consciousness but was happy to finally be with family.

When Alfred got a look at Jason, he gasped. “My word, Master Jason! Don’t worry, I will do my best to fix you up.” Alfred and Dr. Leslie worked together to fix Jason up, but they looked worried.

“Is he going to make it,” Bruce asked with worry when they finally left Jason alone.

“Well…” Leslie sighed.

“Please don’t lie to me Leslie, we’ve known each other a long time,” Bruce commented softly, his fatherly side showing his worry.

She and Alfred sighed, “He’s in bad shape,” she finally said and Bruce looked worried. “However, Jason has always been a strong individual…I believe he can make it through this, if he’s willing to fight…”

“What are we looking at,” Bruce asked wanting to know specifics.

“Master Jason has had several concussions and quite a few broken bones…” Alfred started.

“He also has had a lack of sleep, lack of nutrition, lack of water…He’s been drugged many times, and his body has faced many other…um…traumas…” Dr. Leslie added this last part reluctantly. “He will be in pain for a while, and very weak, but the thing you will have to look out for is his nightmares. He’s sure to have them, though he will try to be tough and act like they don’t bother him…You all will need to be there for him.”

“Do not worry Master Bruce, we have given Master Jason a sedative to help him sleep, I doubt he has had that much the last few weeks. With rest and medication and proper nutrition and love, I believe Master Jason will make a full recovery,” Alfred said with a warm smile.

Bruce loved his butler, he was like a father to him, but he worried Alfred was just telling him what he wanted to hear. He turned to Dr. Leslie. “What’s your opinion?”

She smiled weakly, “As I said, he’s suffered a lot Bruce, but with support and proper care, I do believe Jason is stubborn enough to just make it out of this. Bruce, I have to warn you, this will be no picnic, it’s going to be a very rough road, but I believe it’s doable.”

Bruce nodded his thanks, “I appreciate your help…I was very worried about Jay there for a while, I didn’t know if he would make it…” Bruce sighed, “This is all my fault…”

“Master Bruce, you cannot blame yourself every time someone in the family gets hurt,” Alfred said with a frown.

“If I had been here, if I had been reachable, instead of far off on League business, I would have gotten to Jason faster…”

Alfred frowned, “Master Bruce, Master Jason did all of this to prove to you that he still cares about this family. You were away and he wanted to make sure nothing happened to any of us, and he did all of it without killing anyone…Don’t you see? He doesn’t need Batman right now, he needs his father, a father that cares about him and worries about him. You need to stop blaming yourself and try being there for him. Believe me, Master Dick is blaming himself enough for all of us…”

“Dick? Why is Dick blaming himself,” Bruce asked confused.

“And Master Tim is blaming himself as well,” Alfred added.

“But why…”

“And of course, Miss Barbara is blaming herself too, she’s Oracle and feels she should have picked up on this faster…”

Bruce frowned, “It’s not their fault…Why would…”

“And it’s not your fault either, Master Bruce…Now, go in there with Master Dick and be by your son’s side. He should be out for a few hours, but he will need someone there when he wakes up…”

Bruce sighed, but didn’t fight with Alfred, rather he went into the room with Jason. He stopped at the door. The sight of his son, one of the strongest and most stubborn boys he knew, looking so broken and frail, broke Bruce’s heart. He wanted to go back and beat Black Mask and Bane bloody, but he knew that was not what Jason needed right now. So, instead, he walked into the room and took the opposite side of the bed from Dick and sat on Jason’s right side, holding his son’s frail hand. He vowed he would do whatever it took to help his son recover.


End file.
